There Is Nothing Else
by KingKhan
Summary: Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but yet they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself but will that thread hold? Rated M for a reason. Sirius/OC.
1. Look how they shine for you

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.  
>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their first experience together and can be turned into a whole story if you guys feel you would like to read more…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. Can be developed into a multi-chapter fic. Rated M for a reason. Sirius/OC.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

****IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Look how they shine for you...**

Sirius let out a breath slowly, lightly leaning against the headboard, hardly noticing the pattern his cigarette smoke made…all his attention was focused on the feeling of her skin beneath his long fingers as he caressed her bare back.

She stirred just a little bit but just to weave herself more into his own body, taking her refuge under his left arm, her own draped around his midsection with one leg twisted around his, making her grip to him more secure.

Her light stirring had caused her wavy black hair to frame her face, hiding it from him. He lightly moved it back and let his finger trace her forehead and nose, trailing it downwards to lightly rub her lips…remembering last night…

* * *

><p>"Butterbeer is sooooooo goooooooood!" Naina said smacking her lips and making ogle eyes at the empty glass which till recently held the aforementioned substance, making her companion and boyfriend of past 4 months laugh lightly.<p>

"Well…Purple, that it is…but I can think of something which tastes better…" He teased her, letting his sentence trail into an unmentioned territory which made her blush and lightly smack her hand on his chest and letting it rest there…letting herself be wormed into his warm embrace, inhaling his unique scent – of dark woods and chocolate – an odd combo, yes, but that was what Sirius Black smelt of to her.

"Why do you call me 'Purple'? You never hear me calling you 'Grey'…" she lightly joked, looking up at him with purple eyes full of laughter, hiding her little curiosity…

"Well…you see 'Grey' is boring, run of the mill while 'Purple', dear Purple, is exciting, fascinating!"

"Awwww! Well, you aint that boring, Black…" she winked at him.

Sirius swooped down for a kiss before whispering quite cheekily into her ear, "Well…that may be right…we will just have to prove it…and I can think of the perfect way to do that…", placing a soft sensual kiss at the base of her neck.

"Uh-huh" was all Naina could manage reeling under the sheer enchantment that was Sirius Black – she had had a crush on him for around 2 years before he finally asked her out around 4 months back…she had been apprehensive, she would not lie, after all Sirius had quite the reputation but these past four months had been nothing but pure bliss – he had acted like the perfect boyfriend and a perfect friend too, something all his previous girlfriends or rather conquests envied quite a bit and those who had not ever been with him swooned about. And Sirius had also tried to put a rest to some of her apprehensions, he never tried to initiate more than what she was comfortable with, never tried to control her actions, was always there when she needed him to be and had even given up his usual flirtatious ways and now Naina Kapoor was ready, ready to take the next step in their relationship or at least attempt to initiate something in that direction. They had not yet said those 3 words to eachother but didn't action talk way louder than words? She had no doubt in her mind that she loved him and little that he loved her back – after all had he not done so much to make this relationship work?

So Sirius making that suggestion had obviously excited her but the kiss at the end had positively enthralled her – the suggestion may have been a light hearted comment but the kiss was not – it was sensuous, sexual…it spelled desire and Naina Kapoor wanted more.

"Lets go…"

Sirius looked at her, he knew instantly that something was up – her purple eyes seemed darker and more intense and there seemed to be an excited nervous edge to her voice…

"Sure…here let me help you with that." He offered her a hand and together they stood up and left Three Broomsticks.

"So where to, my love?" Sirius joked.

Naina was suddenly feeling more of nervousness than excitement and her grip on Sirius hand was getting slightly sweaty resulting in her snatching it away from his and turning away from trying hard to hide the flush in her face.

"Is something wrong, Naina?"

"Uh..No no nothing's wrong…I just…lets go this way!" She started walking in the direction of the small inns leaving Sirius to follow her, confused at her sudden change in behavior.

'Calm down, Naina! Calm down! You are freaking him out now! You are 16 and a half, for God's sake! Half of Hogwarts population of your age has already done it! And besides the guy you want to do it with is no virgin! So calm down!' She furiously thought to herself and then exhaling a long breath and wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt, she let it find its way back to his.

"Whats going on? You looked flustered…"

'Oh Sirius! You have NO idea!' "Flustered? Who? Me? No! Hahaha! I was just…thinking…"

"I don't believe you…you know you can tell me anything, right? Was it something I did? Something I sai-" A look of realization dawned upon his face and his eyes grew wide and a second later apologetic and he himself became flustered.

"Oh Naina! I was just…please, don't get scared or mad! I was just kidding! You don't have to feel pressurized or anything! I would never push you into it and personally break the nose and other parts of anyone else who dared did! But please, I was just joking…don't take it seriously…just kiddin- Naina?"

He had just noticed that with each passing sentence Naina's face had seemed to droop and at the present moment, it was just short of heartbreak. Her beautiful purple eyes which till now held nervousness, now reflected shame and …rejection?

"Naina?" He tried again, rubbing his thumb against her hand…trying to soothe her…

"You were joking?"

"Yeah…" No sooner had the word left his mouth, he knew it was not what she was looking for – her eyes clouded a little bit and she looked down, biting her lip.

"I thought…I thought you wanted me…I just…so stupid! So unbelievably stupid!"

Sirius knew by now that she was talking more to herself than him but her words affected him nonetheless and he let out a deep breath before catching hold of her shoulders and willing her to look at him, boring his eyes into her as he spoke his next words slowly and deliberately.

"I so want you, Naina. I do. Oh, trust me I do…I have for such a long time! But I don't want to pressure you into anything and that's why I apologized but never for once think that I don't want you, Naina! I would be stupid to not want you…you get that, Purple." He smiled at her and was relieved to see her crack a small one in return.

"You have never pressurized me, Sirius, and those words back in the pub did not pressurize me either…I just feel…no, know that I am ready now…I am ready for this. Can you do that for me?"

Sirius gaped at her, suddenly acutely aware of the mental war his mind and heart had waged against eachother ever since he had started going out with Naina – he wanted her…scratch that, he needed her! But he never wanted her to feel pushed into it! And now…she was saying she was ready on her own will…and he was gaping at her!

"Naina…" Sirius let out a low strangled groan.

"Please, Sirius…come on…"

And she grabbed his hand and walked towards the first inn, reaching its entrance and looking back at him with big hopeful excited eyes and Sirius did the only thing he could.

* * *

><p>They were now inside a small room, rented for the night, looking around rather awkwardly…Naina's initiative taking streak seemed to have been clouded by nervousness once again and Sirius was trying hard to not to do anything which may turn this moment into something he had feared for four months – him pressuring her.<p>

"So…? You know that we are breaking the rules by being here, right?"

"Since when have you started bothering about rules?"

"I don't…but only when I am by myself or with the Marauders…I do when you're involved."

Naina's face and heart warmed at this comment and she made her way towards him as he stood with his back to her, surveying the room. She let her hands encircle his waist, resting her head against his hard back…the sharp intake of breath on his part did not go unnoticed by her – rather it made her blush even more and surprisingly made her feel more bolder and she placed feather light kisses across his back, running her hands lightly over his chest and abs.

Slowly she made her way around him, now facing him and took in his tense muscles, his dark disheveled hair as it fell around his face and his intense darkened grey eyes. He eyes travelled lower and she took in the rapid breathing as his chest heaved and the taut abs and…Naina all but gasped. She had seen boys excited, including Sirius during their make out sessions, and she had most certainly read and gossiped about it but to see Sirius aroused this way was one thing she would never forget.

She slowly let her hand travel upwards from his abs to his chest and let it rest there while she caressed his face with the other one. Sirius had hardly moved all this while and his eyes closed when he felt her hands caress his body. He felt her grab his own hands and place it on her waist.

She looked at him through her own heavy eyes and almost collapsed at the sheer intensity of the kiss Sirius suddenly bestowed on her and just before his lips descended on hers, all she could see were his grey eyes, darkened by intensity and sexuality. His lips moved against her own like never before, his tongue licking her lips asking them to part which she did, readily, and his tongue ventured inside, slowly getting into a hot battle with her own. She felt his hands spell magic on her as they moved against her sides, hard and gentle at the same time, leaving her feel heat in places more than one.

Sirius let go of her lips only when it was absolutely essential and rested his forehead against hers, drawing in quick breaths. Naina also gasped for air and realized that her hands were holding on to the front of his T-shirt, the material twisted within her folded palms. She braved a look at Sirius who in turn looked at her, asking for some sort of approval for his actions and she gave him just that by dragging her lips across his throat, placing open mouthed kisses slowly moving down to his chest. She could feel Sirius getting more aroused as he poked somewhere around her stomach and with a jolt she realized that she was doing that to him…however she did not have long to dwell on that thought because the next moment, she felt herself being lifted up and her own neck getting smothered by his hot kisses and love bites. On their own accord, her legs locked themselves around his waist and that was when she felt him properly and truly leading her to let out a long moan – a sound which not only surprised Sirius but also her…she had never really heard herself moan and possibly not even considered herself capable of making such a sexual sound.

Sirius broke away from her neck and looked at her, making her blush a deep red, something which obviously endeared to him because he placed a kiss on her forehead whispering, "You're beautiful, Purple."

"You too." Naina did not know what propelled such a reaction but she knew she meant it. Sirius Black had turned out to be exactly who she had dreamt of and unlike the picture others painted of him. She noticed Sirius still looking at her, his expression shifting quickly from awe to care, and she held his gaze.

"Are you sure, Naina? If you're not, we can stop right here…I promise, we can…"

Naina just pecked him on the cheek before capturing his lips with hers, weaving her hands in his shaggy mane, pulling a few strands and grinding against him – if all this did not answer his question, Naina did not know what would.

It did.

The groan he let out was answer enough.

And it also pleasurably tortured her…the sound he was making and the arousal he was carrying made Naina feel suddenly very significant in that moment – she was doing THAT to him.

As this thought crossed her mind, Naina gently scraped her nails around his shoulders, letting them dig lightly for a moment…making Sirius moan into her mouth.

She felt them moving and suddenly she was being lowered down, placed on the bed in the middle of the room with Sirius kneeling in front of her. Naina let her hands wander low, right below the hem of his wizarding rock band shirt and attempt to pull it upwards. Thankfully, Sirius assisted her and with one flick, it was off him and for the first time, Naina saw Sirius Black shirtless. Her breath was caught in her throat as she drank in the sight – his well formed abs glistened with excitement's sweat and his fit chest heaved lightly. Naina reached for his taut nipple and lightly ran a finger over it, earning a moan. She repeated her action with the other one and could feel Sirius tense up beneath her hand.

"Sirius…"

"Yess, love?"

"Undress me."

Sirius visibly gulped but he let his hands reach for her pale pink shirt and just before yanking it over her head, he looked at her again awaiting permission and did so only when she nodded.

Now that the shirt was off, Sirius Black looked at Naina Kapoor dressed in nothing but a black bra and skirt and sandals and oh boy, did he like it?

He hesitantly reached for her breast, letting his hand hover it for a minute before she pulled it down to her breast and placed it there, looking at him with lust ridden eyes willing him to go on.

He cupped her softly and let the other hand do the same and almost ripped the bra off her when he heard her hiss and moan at his squeezing them.

'Control, Sirius, control. Its her first time. Think about her, not yourself. Control!'

He slowly lowered himself on the bed, taking care to not to hurt her by propping himself on his elbows, placed at her sides and placed his mouth on the swell of her chest, dragging his teeth against her slightly protruding nipples. He let his hands play with the straps and only when he felt that she wanted him to go on, did he drag them down slowly, giving her time to take in everything, every feeling, every touch. When it reached the point where pulling it down any further would bare her breasts, he once again sought her approval by placing a light kiss on her lips, one which she moved against with full participation and he dragged them down. Pulling away from her, he let his eyes wander over her body as she lay sprawled underneath him, her dark wavy hair framing her head, her cheeks red, her eyes heavy and her lips moist.

Naina let him savour her partially naked sight for a moment, wondering what was going on in his mind…whether he liked the sight in front of her or not. She knew that her breasts were now visible but was also aware of her bra just underneath them, useless but still there. She got up slightly and attempted to unclasp it but was stopped by Sirius' touch…he pulled her to his chest making them both gasp as their bare chests made contact with eachother. Sirius unclasped her bra while placing feather kisses on her neck and just before her bra's clasp came off, he licked her ear oh so gently and bit down on it making her writher against him and close her eyes in pure pleasure. His hands felt her smooth back and he placed soft kisses on her shoulder before pulling away from her and lifting her up and seating her on his lap.

Naina was now in pure bliss which only heightened when she felt Sirius' mouth on one breast and his one hand massaging the other one, tweaking her nipple and making her see stars.

"Oh…Siriussss" All she could do was moan and grind against him, feeling the harsh but strangely pleasant material of his jeans against her skirt.

Suddenly she felt Sirius' hands on her skirt, unzipping it from the side and her breath hitched…something which Sirius obviously noticed because the next moment, his lips were on hers – grazing lightly against them while his fingers worked on pushing her skirt down. He lifted her slightly so as to be able to pull the blue thing down and toss it aside, leaving her in nothing but black knickers.

Sirius could feel the tightening in his jeans getting particularly painful now and the sight in front of him was not helping. He had laid Naina down and she wore nothing but her unbelievable enticing black knickers looking up at him with big purple eyes, her arms on either side of her face…

"Naina…" He could have unbuckled himself and gotten out of his jeans but he wanted Naina to do it…he wanted her to participate in this as much as he was – make it perfect for her…

Suddenly Naina realized the unspoken request in his words and feeling exceptionally silly but a little bit giddy she moved her hands to his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning it. He looked at her with passion ridden eyes while she unzipped him and tried to pull his pants down, trying to help her hands with her legs and finally she had it to a pool around his ankles.

Now, she was looking at Sirius with just his boxers on and his arousal was way more visible and real now and Naina could hardly help herself from letting her hands wander over to its front and feel him through their soft and thin material.

Sirius' reaction was almost animalistic as he threw his head back at the contact and hissed and that sound had effects that Naina never really knew the existence of – she could feel her knickers dampen and…

She pulled at his boxers around the same time he pulled at her knickers, letting them both crack a smile and share a loving kiss and finally they were both as natural as one could get and unabashedly looking at each other before letting go of inhibitions and just hugging tight and kissing wildly…Naina could feel the whole of him and it excited her to know end and she knew Sirius too was getting excited by her obvious arousal.

"Are you sure, Naina?" Sirius breathed out against her neck as he nuzzled her and blew hot air on the love bites he had given her.

"Yes." Naina said simply before actually feeling a manhood for the first time in her life and hesitantly rubbing her hand across it.

"Don't…I am too aroused." Sirius moaned sheepishly before moving down her body, kissing her all the way before finally stopping at her feet where he removed her sandals with the most tantalizing look on his face, having kicked off his shoes earlier.

Once finished with that, he made his way back up, kissing all the way again before finally stopping at her opening and inhaling her scent – an action Naina found so personal that she almost closed her own eyes before realizing that this was not personal for either of them individually but for them both as a couple. She kept her eyes open and at him as he blew hot air right at her centre making her shut her eyes in pure exhilaration and they almost rolled back right through her head when she felt him there – properly and fully – blowing, kissing, nibbling…

"Siriusss!"

He just grabbed her by lower waist tightly so as to stop her from writhing too much and continued on with his sheer torture technique before inserting a finger in her making her let out a shriek and look at him wildly…just to find him smirking through his own exhilaration and move his finger inside her, kissing her thighs, looking like he always did in school…cool and collected but Naina knew that underneath it all, he too was hiding a fast building strong passion…his eyes spoke enough.

"Sirius…please…"

"Sshh…you need to get ready…let me please get you ready…"

Naina let him do so knowing he knew more and he was probably taking extra care to make it as painless and as enjoyable for her as he could and soon she felt another one of his long fingers join in, the two moving fast and slow inside her as she lay there whimpering in ecstasy…

"Are you ready, love?"

"Hmmm…"

"It will hurt a bit but I will try and go as slow as possible…don't worry, okay?"

Naina opened up her eyes to find Sirus face hovering above hers and the most earnest and sincere expression on his face…she knew at that moment that there was no doubt that she loved him and was just about to say out loud those words when Sirius grabbed a hold of his wand and muttered a charm to which she looked at him questioningly.

"Contraception." He answered simply before moving to seize her mouth and placing his arousal against hers and leaning forward.

Naina almost screamed as it moved past her barrier but Sirius' mouth on her stopped her from it and also comforted her as did his hands which were now stroking her hair, her face as he moved slowly against her, letting her get used to him.

Once the pain had subsided, Naina felt an unbelievable desire and excitement shoot through her body and she pushed herself against him willing him to move a bit faster which Sirius did but apparently it was not fast enough because Naina felt herself moan, "Faster, Sirius…please, faster!"

Sirius bowed to her demands and increased his thrusting speed and one of his hands made its way to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing it, while the other caressed her shoulders as she whimpered against him…her head gently lolling…Sirius let one of his hands caress her lower body and Naina's grip on his shoulders tightened…

"Fuck, Sirius…Fuck…"

"Naina…fuck! Merlin…"

He knew he was reaching his peak and hoped that Naina was too because he wanted them both to let go at the same time or at least for her to have the first place…he wanted her to derive the maximum pleasure out of her first time…and he knew that was what was happening because Naina was now stiffening beneath him…

"Oh Merlin!" Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' when she finally let go and a second later Sirius did as well.

Naina held on to Sirius' shoulders as she felt feelings rush past her, feelings she never really knew would be like this when they did happen…she buried her head in his shoulders and tightened her hold as she felt him let go as well…something so personal, so private…Naina felt her eyes tear up a little while a smile played on her lips…

"Are you okay?"

Naina broke away from him to look up at him, taking in his beautiful and striking face as if for the first time and moved in for a gentle kiss…her forehead pressed against his when she whispered back, "Never been better."

* * *

><p>Sirius smiled at the recollection and wondered what he had done to deserve her – Naina Kapoor was everything a boy could desire – beautiful, smart, sensitive, fun, understanding…she was perfect…while he…he was far from it. He was a Black, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was a Black. He was born one. He could not change that. He did not know love, he did not know sensitivity…he did not know beauty…yet…yet Naina had called him 'beautiful', a memory which made a smile come across his lips and a calmness in his heart but he was still not someone who deserved or even understood love…he wasn't…he just wasn't.<p>

"I love you, Sirius." Naina mumbled in her sleep unaware of how her simple mumbling had caused Sirius' hand freeze in her hair and his eyes widen and then go small and hard with anger and anguish.

* * *

><p><em>Look at the stars<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>And everything you do<em>  
><em>Yeah, they were all yellow<em>

_I came along_  
><em>I wrote a song for you<em>  
><em>And all the things you do<em>  
><em>And it was called 'Yellow'<em>

_So then I took my time_  
><em>Oh what a thing to've done<em>  
><em>And it was all yellow<em>

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_  
><em>Turn into something beautiful<em>  
><em>D'you know? You know I love you so<em>  
><em>You know I love you so<em>

_I swam across_  
><em>I jumped across for you<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do<em>_  
><em>_'Cause you were all yellow_

_I drew a line_  
><em>I drew a line for you<em>  
><em>Oh what a thing to do<em>  
><em>And it was all yellow<em>

_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones_  
><em>Turn into something beautiful<em>  
><em>D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry<em>  
><em>For you I bleed myself dry<em>

_It's true_  
><em>Look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for you<em>  
><em>Look how they shine for<em>

_~ Yellow, Coldplay_

* * *

><p>So…what do you think? Any good? Want more? This is my first attempt at the M rated genre…so sorry if its not upto the mark…reviews and comments and suggestions welcomed.<p>

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next or should I just leave it here…**

**Please make your suggestions… **

**Thanks for reading. **

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	2. Let me hold you close

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.  
>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their relationship with each other…how they each battle their insecurities and the others' too and whether they succeed or not…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

****IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.****

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Let me hold you close…  
><strong>

"Hi…"

Naina yawned, stretching her arms and then turning back to face the young man whose chest had been her pillow for last night. She looked up at him, eyes full of love and shyness of the morning after of the first time, smiling goofily at him.

He looked…great for the lack of a more encompassing better word and Naina's breath got caught in her throat as she took his sight in – propped against the headboard, hair falling on his eyes, bare chested with small marks of her actions last night starting to be visible and his gaze on her intense…actually serious. And no soon as Naina comprehended that, a dark thought started settling itself in the pit of her stomach…was Sirius not happy?

Her smile started to lose its spark and turned hesitant in a matter of moments and she sat up straighter, supporting herself on her elbows in the process…not sure whether she could touch him…whether he wanted her to touch him...she could not kid herself at that moment, she knew she was scared of his unexpected seriousness and also the lack of anything she had expected would take place between them on getting up…

Sirius noticed the slump in her shoulders, the change in her smile and the shift in her eyes and the hesitation in her actions and instantly a sense of guilt invaded his already tormented self – Naina was not to blame for his lack of feeling the emotion of love or the rather his inability to experience and share the kind of love she had mumbled out loud earlier in the morning – heck! She had been mumbling in her sleep! She probably did not even realize she had said it out loud…besides, it was her first morning after and she had trusted him enough to share such an important event with him, she had given the whole of herself to him, she had trusted him with herself and she deserved way better than his sullen looks…but…'No buts, Sirius! She doesn't need this right now! Look at her! Look at how her smile has faltered…she should not be feeling like this after the most important night in her life! Get over yourself!'

He gave her a small smile, lifting his hand to bring her closer and comfort her and try and make it all better, at least for the time being, with a kiss but changing his mind halfway, he just lightly rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand and was almost thrown off guard by the effect of such a simple and deliberately toned down gesture – her eyes lit up, the purple in them shining through with more exuberance than ever before, accompanied by a radiant smile which seemed to have brightened up not only her face but also the whole room.

She pulled herself closer to him and snuggled up against him on the side, placing a soft kiss on his chest – right where his heart was thumping an anguish filled beat – and sighed a deep content sigh.

"Thank You. It was perfect." She said earnestly and full of love, looking up at him with beautiful innocent eyes while one of her hands played with his long dark locks.

"You don't need to thank me." Sirius said, closing his eyes…wondering what the hell had changed with those four words - 'I love you, Sirius' – and whether she could feel his anguish, the change in the room…or if she didn't, if he had successfully managed to hide it for the time being, then what would she feel when she did realize…would she remain the same Naina Kapoor or would it break her, would she still consider him a friend or just curse him to oblivion or worse push him out of her life, would she ever talk to him again or would she ignore his existence…could they be the same or would she break…would she break because of him?

Her next words made Sirius cringe inwardly and curse his own self and his family and his history and his inability and his destiny – "But I do. You made it perfect…exactly like I ever dreamt it would be."

* * *

><p>They lay there for a few moments…each lost in their own thoughts and feelings but in starkly different thoughts and feelings – Naina was still pleasantly blushing when she thought of last night and of her position presently, tucked under Sirius Black's strong arm…she vaguely remembered saying something or rather mumbling the three all important words earlier but was not sure if Sirius had even heard her…and she wasn't about to say them out loud just again…she would wait, make it more special…or perhaps wait for Sirius to say them and didn't boys get awkward when that moment came…she would love to see how Sirius would utter them and she knew it would be memorable! She laughed softly to herself, clinging closer to him.<p>

Sirius heard her soft laugh rumble through her and him and he found it adorable…and he would have pulled her up and kissed her senseless…had he not been so preoccupied and utterly terrified. He had no clue of how to break it to Naina that he was incapable of giving or receiving the kind of love she expected but he did not want to lose her either…not until it became the very last resort or rather something that would be better for her… 'Who are you kidding, Black? Of course its better for her to be with someone who can love her whole heartedly and be respectful and grateful for her love in return…you don't need time to figure that one out!' Sirius, thought darkly…his grip around her loosening.

Noticing this, Naina looked at him questioningly at which Sirius shrugged and started getting up from the bed, "We should get going…wouldn't want to get caught…"

Naina gave him a cheeky smile before moving closer to him, on her knees, keeping her hands clutching the blanket around her tantalizingly and said with a wink, "Not quite the rule breaker when it comes to me, hmmm?"

Sirius looked at her, breath hitched at her choice of words and also on how utterly beautiful she looked, "You have no idea."

He turned away from her, finding and pulling on his boxers and pants and gently tossing her her clothing as he came across them, all the time fighting the battle with himself so as not to go back to her and ravish her the whole day…he couldn't.

Naina found his sudden change in behavior a bit odd but then decided he was just concentrating on getting them back to Hogwarts before there was a hue and cry about their locations…after all they had spent an entire night out of the castle! She started putting on her clothes, remembering in detail the way each article had come off last night…her face turning a bright red and her smile getting goofier and goofier…she was so engrossed in her own world that she never noticed how Sirius Black leaned against a wall looking at her like he wanted to capture the moment forever…with an emotion in his eyes that he did not know existed and had been fighting against its very conception his whole life.

* * *

><p>She squiggled her small hand in his big one as he led the way to Honeydukes or more specifically to its cellar, but Naina did not know that yet.<p>

"Why are we going to Honeydukes, Sirius?"

"Hmmm…?" Sirius replied distracted by her warm hand in his cold one.

"Why are we going to Honeydukes?" Naina asked again, patiently.

"That's our way to Hogwarts…", feeling her confused look he added, "just wait…"

Getting inside Honeydukes, Sirius realized it would be a bit tricky to get to the cellar considering the absence of the usual distraction of a multitude of Hogwarts students but somehow he managed to get himself and Naina in the cellar, much to Naina's confusion.

"Sirius…whata are we do-Woah! What is this?"

"Our secret way to Hogwarts, Milady." Showing off Marauder genius had made Sirius forget his mental battle and he became chirpy and excited.

Naina let out an amazed laugh and an 'Oooh' once she found herself in the passageway…so this was how the Marauders got the supplies for the parties they threw... "Impressive, Milord!"

"Not as impressive as your eyes…" The response had let itself out and Sirius mentally whacked himself as he saw the said eyes light up and the bearer of them pass him a dazzling smile…this was not going to help things!

He held his tongue for the rest of the journey and let out a breath of relief mentally when they finally reached the entrance back into Hogwarts.

He made his way out and extended a hand to Naina to help her through, his eyes smiling as he noted her expression of utter fascination…

"Oh my, Sirius…that is so brilliant! And you guys discovered it? Wow!" She stretched on her toes and planted an ecstatic kiss on him and just the feel of her lips on his own for the first time since last night made Sirius lose whatever 'sense' he had been trying to accumulate and he wrapped his arms around her, supporting her, and deepened the kiss begging for entrance which Naina readily granted him.

He kissed for all it was worth and his arms held her securely against his wide strong chest and Naina's own arms encircled themselves around his neck and managed to do the impossible – bring them even closer to each other…finally, Sirius was being normal – passionate and gentle all the same…the morning's awkwardness was passed by her as morning after insecurity…

She had half a mind…or rather three quarters…to tell Sirius to take them back to that inn but before she could relay her plans to her companion, they were distracted by a deliberate cough.

Breaking apart, they found themselves facing a smirking James Potter, a 'trying hard to hide a smile' Remus Lupin and a laughing Peter Pettigrew. Naina blushed hard while Sirius looked flustered and annoyed – he didn't appreciate the interruption just when he had decided that he would be with Naina until it was absolutely essential that he leave her…she hadn't even actually properly confessed to loving him anyway! Maybe he was jumping to conclusions!

"Whats up, guys?" Naina, trying hard to steer the conversation before it actually started.

"Well Naina dear, the correct and more pertinent question would be 'whats up with you two?' considering that Mr. Black here wasn't in his bed last night and now we catch you two in this particular corridor…wont you say it's a tad bit suspicious, Moony?" teased James, making Naina cheeks more warm and red and causing her to give a pleading look to Sirius, urging him to say or do something to shut his friends up…and he did.

Sirius flashed his friends a lazy smirk, in vintage 'Sirius Black' style, before pulling Naina back into his embrace and placing his lips back on hers with more vigour than previously. This action of his did not help Naina's embarrassed persona but she quickly forgot all about that as Sirius's lips spelt magic on hers and besides, it did do the trick – The Marauders let out a joking "Geez!", a loud guffaw and "Oh dear…look what you made them do, Prongs!" which were ignored by Sirius verbally but Naina did feel him smile into her lips, as she did too.

"Okay-okay, point made you too! Get a room!" James called out, leaving with two of the Marauders and just as they were about to round the corner, they heard Sirius yell behind them, "Oh trust me, we did!" and then a distinctive thump and an "Ow!"

* * *

><p>Lily Evans looked up from her vanity table where she had been trying to French braid her hair as the door to the 6th Years Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory opened and in walked in, or rather floated in, one of her very best friends, Naina Kapoor…only to be engulfed in a mania of excited shrieks, Lily included!<p>

"So! Where were you? We heard the Marauders talking about how Sirius wasn't back either… -"

"Yeah…that's why we didn't send out a search party! –"

"And also Sirius' message to James telling you two are okay and to tell us the same!"

Naina had been quite thrown off by the enthusiastic girls and was trying to figure out how to tell them what happened in the most classy way possible – giving them the gossip and yet saving all the very private emotions to self – but the last utterance caught her attention.

"He did?"

"Yeah! Otherwise, we that is us and the Marauders would have created havoc!" scoffed Ressa or rather Teressa Mathews.

"He never told me…and I am so sorry, guys, the thought didn't even cross my mind! I was just so…caught up in the moment…" Naina replied dreamily.

"Nevermind! Details!" screamed an excited Alice Prewett, steering Naina to the nearest bed and unceremoniously plonking her down on it along with herself, staring at her expectedly.

Naina laughed and tried to ask for support but found the other two also looking at her the same way, having settled themselves on the bed…reminding Naina of all the times they had all fit themselves on one bed late into the night, gossiping and making air castles and a warm glow lit her up on the inside – the four musketeers they jokingly referred to themselves as - 'One for all, all for one.' Lily Evans, prefect and red head. One of the most intelligent witches to cross Hogwarts threshold…McGonagall's words, not her's…Lily had been the first student Naina had interacted with on their first train ride to Hogwarts and they had stuck it out through 5 years, now being their 6th. Naina never said anything explicitly but she knew how important Lily was in her life – her best friend and confidante.

Teressa Mathews, a medium height curvy witch with layered brown hair and a thoughtful expression…she was the mother hen of the group – took great care of the friendships they all shared and had been the one to come up with their title as being a half blood she knew quite a bit about the muggle world as well.

And lastly, Alice Prewett, a beautiful witch with short curly black hair and a constant smile gracing her face – she was the protector…Alice may look dainty and nice but make no mistake, if you crossed her or in her opinion, insulted or hurt any of her three best friends…you should run and run fast.

Naina was still thinking about all of this when she felt a jab on her side and Alice mock glaring at her… "What happened last night, Naina Layla Kapoor?"

Naina looked at her and then at each of her friends, the goofy smile making its return and she closed her eyes and recounted the night…she didn't need to keep them open to see the reaction of her friends, she knew them well enough.

"Oh. My. God." Lily said, encompassing the feelings of the others in three words.

"Yeah…" Naina sighed.

"Was he big?"

All the other three girls turned to look at Alice's curious gaze before breaking out in giggles...and hail hearty laughter filled the girls' dormitory.

* * *

><p>"So Sirius, my boy, tell the wise old Prongs here how was last night?" James said, thumping Sirius' back where he sat on his own bed.<p>

"Yeah, Padfoot…go on…how was it doing IT with Naina Kapoor?" Peter's sly voice joined in.

Sirius looked pleadingly at Remus but Remus Lupin was in no mood of helping out, after all Sirius himself always put people in such awkward situations so he just shrugged and winked from his corner of the room making Sirius scowl at him and mutter under his breath.

"What do you wanna know?" Sirius asked, resigning to his fate.

"That's like my boy! For starters, a general question – how was she?"

Sirus sighed, making them all exchange glances, before answering "Great. Fucking great."

"Ah, Padfoot…you didn't have to go into lewdness." Quipped Remus, dodging a pillow Sirius threw his way while the other two laughed.

"Rating?" asked Peter.

Sirius looked at him hard and then quickly looked at his shoes before mumbling something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that…Padfoot…care to repeat?" laughed James, obviously no stranger to what Sirius was feeling, having always treated him like a brother.

Sirius gave him a dark look before aiming his reply at the ceiling hoping for some miracle of them not teasing him, "10."

"Wasn't this her first time?" asked Peter while James exchanged an evil look with Remus, undoubtedly planning how to torture Sirius with this piece of information…after all, Sirius had never given any girl before Naina a perfect score…and there had been quite a few and most of them way more experienced than Naina.

"Shut it, Wormtail."

"Ooooohhh…the eternal bachelor seems to be falling hard!" teased James, "But I got to go, Lily will be at the library right about now…need to show her I have grown up…want to join me, guys? Don't want to creep her out."

"Fat chance at that." Muttered Sirius under his breath making James scowl at him – it was part of his 'Woo Lily' plan to get more serious and show her that he was now grown up…largely.

"I'll come, Prongs. Need to finish this essay…let me get my books…"

"Okay, Wormtail. Waiting downstairs."

Sirius was in the process of removing his shoes when he froze in the action at Peter's words, right before he went down to meet James – "Seem to be falling in love, eh Sirius? Haha!"

Remus laughed at that but stopped when he noticed Sirius frozen half way…and suddenly a sense of worry for his troubled friend enveloped Remus – he knew why was Sirius so commitment phobic but he also knew how for four months, the same Sirius Black as the one who changed girlfriends by the week since 4th year, had not even looked at any other person – Naina had had that effect on him. He knew implicitly, because Sirius never really actually mentioned it, that Sirius had liked Naina for a long time but had been hesitant to approach her – first out of shyness, then defiance (the 'I am Sirius Black. She should come to me on her own' syndrome and its after effects) and finally concern for her for Sirius never wanted Naina to be one of his conquests and he didn't trust himself with her and therefore he had asked her out only when he thought that he could be pursued to not to pursue some new girl every week. And hence, it just hit Remus Lupin that maybe Sirius was once again feeling that insecurity, that troublesome past and its lasting effects on his psyche.

But he be damned if he let Sirius ruin this one – he knew Naina was a great girl and that she made his friend happy and he knew Sirius deserved to be happy and loved and he needed to not run away every time…so he approached his friend carefully and sat down right next to him and he knew it was the realization that he was present in the room that made Sirius try and act normal but Remus was no fool.

"Sirius…don't do the same with her."

Sirius looked up at Remus with shock and comprehension and a tiny bit of hope that maybe Remus could make him see sense making Remus sigh and continue.

"I mean it, Sirius. Don't let others' words spark off your insecurities…give this relationship time and let it grow without bothering it too much…without trying to limit it. You may be surprised, Padfoot."

* * *

><p><em>Come away with me in the night<br>Come away with me  
>And I will write you a song<em>

Come away with me on a bus  
>Come away where they can't tempt us<br>With their lies

I want to walk with you  
>On a cloudy day<br>In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
>So won't you try to come<p>

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
>On a mountaintop<br>Come away with me  
>And I'll never stop loving you<p>

And I want to wake up with the rain  
>Falling on a tin roof<br>While I'm safe there in your arms  
>So all I ask is for you<br>To come away with me in the night  
>Come away with me<p>

_~ Come away with me, Norah Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Any good? Want more? This is my first attempt at the M rated genre…so sorry if its not upto the mark…reviews and comments and suggestions welcomed.<strong>

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next? If yeah…review. :p **

**Please do make your suggestions… :) **

**A quick shout out to Writerchic88 and hazellily for reviewing and asking me to continue…taking your advice guys! Thank You for commenting! :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	3. What others say

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.  
>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their relationship with each other…how they each battle their insecurities and the others' too and whether they succeed or not…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. But will the thread hold? Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

**IMPORTANT - I am getting some PMs telling me that people cant review for some reason...? What exactly happens? Please do tell me...send me a PM or something so that I can check out whats wrong...Thanks! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<br>**

**Chapter 3 – What others say… **

After the talk or rather listening to Remus, Sirius felt better but not completely reassured…he told himself that he did not need to take any action just yet…he should give this time, give her and most importantly himself time before making any decision.

And he was glad he did.

The events at Hogsmeade only seemed to have made it more comfortable to be with Naina…and not just in a physical sense…sure, they did a lot of what they did there now but it seemed to have brought them closer and made them more comfortable with each other.

But…the physical proximity…well that was certainly the more obvious highlight as Sirius reminisced about the activities he and Naina had been engaged in just before this period of Potions…after lunch they had hung around because it was a free period while Lily had gone to attend Ancient Runes which she had taken up as a side subject and Teressa had Arthimancy while Alice had made plans like theirs and left to be somewhere with her boyfriend of almost a year, Frank Longbottom whereas the rest of the marauders were 'livin' it up' at the Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius and Naina roamed about in an unused part of the castle, hand in hand with no need to fill the silence with words to cut the awkwardness…why? Because there was none…something which neither of them explicitly noticed either…they were just lost in a world which had the two of them and no one else.

"Oh."

Naina looked at the mistletoe which hung just above them, wondering why on earth was it decorated at a part which was hardly used by anyone except..her cheeks reddened when she realized that she was now a part of that class of the 'except'…

"Well…we most certainly cannot not honour a mistletoe, Naina dearest…" she looked up to find Sirius looking at her with a glee he was not even trying to hide, smiling mischievously and she found herself smiling bashfully back at him and making her way into his outstretched arms and encircling her own around his well defined waist before puckering up her lips suggestively at him.

"Oh…I see…you want to honour the mistletoe? " Sirius asked her with a mock serious expression on his face, raising his eyebrows in comprehension.

"Why yes, Mr. Black…why wouldn't I?" Naina played along.

"Oh no no, you misunderstand me dear…why wouldn't you? Considering you get to do so with such a dashing young man!" Sirius grinned cheekily at her.

"Well, you forgot to add arrogant but what am I supposed to understand though?"

"Hmph. Brushing aside your unsavory comment about the young man, let me enlighten you…you see when you are under a mistletoe with someone you want to kiss, especially when it is under such deserted conditions, you do a bit more than just kissing…if you know what I mean…"

Comprehension dawned on Naina's face and she realized why mistletoe was put in such a deserted place…because it wasn't put by anyone other than her now winking boyfriend and she lightly slapped his chest, still in his tight embrace.

"Sirius!"

"What? Its true, trust me. I am 'Sirius', I swear."

Naina rolled her eyes at the more than enough used pun but was caught surprised by his strong kiss, heating up by the second until they were both fighting for domination while desperately tugging at the robes (as he was) or at hair (as she was).

"Sirius…we don't have time…just 30 minutes to class." Naina gasped out punched by moans as Sirius placed wet kisses on her neck, pulling her robe down on the side giving him the perfect view of the 'exquisitely' creamish wheatish complexion, a result of being the mixture of an Indian paternal side and a British maternal one, of her shoulder where he sucked and nibbled, hardly listening to her pleas about the lack of time…focusing all his attention on how she nearly hung on his large frame to support herself and the sexual sounds and energy she oozed and all Sirius was interested in doing at that moment was lapping up that energy…and that's what he did with his hands, fingers and mouth.

Naina felt tingles wherever she felt his skilled tongue on her now exposed shoulders as her robes hung around her and wherever she felt his hands as they tightened their hold on her and caressed her all the same…she could feel Sirius' arousal digging into her stomach and she realized that how much she needed this but also how today was her turn to pleasure Sirius, just like he had given her all of the importance during their times in Hogsmeade and with this decision, she broke away and looked into Sirius' eyes which were darkened by desire and passion and followed her every movement, while he breathed harshly.

Naina unclasped him, noticing with a satisfaction at how her action caused his breath to hitch and once she had his pants around his legs and he stepped out of them, she turned her attention to his boxers and to his swollen organ which they tried to hide quite unsuccessfully and she slithered down causing Sirius to groan at the sight of her knelt before him.

"You don't have to do this, Naina…" Sirius let out in a harsh with desire gasp.

"Shhh…" and he fell silent and watched her with passion ridden heavy eyes as she hooked two fingers on either side and pulled down his boxers, leaving them hanging there and he almost softly screamed when she started to feel him all over…her face showing excitement and curiosity as she explored his most private part.

He knew she would need a bit of a guidance but he did not know whether he should…maybe it would seem like he was forcing her and he never wanted her to feel that way…specially like this, so he held his tongue as she just turned his arousal around in her hands…

Finally she looked up shy and embarrassed, "What should I do…I mean…"

She did not need to finish that sentence because the next moment, Sirius' hand was around her own and he gently guided her into rubbing his length…and slowly left her hand and supported himself against the wall as she started doing it on her own – applying gentle pressure sometimes and strong sometimes making Sirius whimper in pleasure, trying to suffocate his own sound by covering his mouth with one knuckle.

"Is this the right way?" asked Naina, innocently, alarmed at how it seemed to be growing in her hand.

"Yeah…" Sirius let out a strangled groan, "Don't stop…just keep doing that…"

…

"-ack. Mr. Black…MR. BLACK!"

Sirius looked up in surprise and almost fell down off his chair when he realized he was staring right into Prof. Slughorn's annoyed eyes.

"Ye…yes, professor?" he asked hesitantly…feverishly hoping he had not moaned in class…

"Why were you drooling and groaning, boy? Are you sick?"

"Huh? Ummm…no…"

"Then you were sleeping?"

"Uhhh…what? No…I mean I don't think so…" blabbered a very flustered Sirius, he had never been caught before having such thoughts and so he was out of his comfort zone.

"Well…all I can say is that I hope you had a good enough nap because you have detention tonight at 8, boy!"

Sirius groaned again but fell silent midway at the angry look Prof. Slughorn threw at him but that look was nothing compared to the pure torture that was unleashed on him by his fellow marauders…

He looked sideways at James, feeling his elbow, enquiringly to only roll his eyes and flush and stare back at the suggestive raising of eyebrows James Potter was currently doing.

"So…Padfoot, what exactly was being _licked_?" said James, closely missing the heavy Potions book which Sirius used to make a swipe at him. Remus and Peter just cackled viciously making Sirius scowl and let out a string of profanities under his breath…

He managed to sneak a quick glance at Naina in the middle of the constant jokes at his expense and he saw that she too was being teased mercilessly by the girls – Alice and Lily – by the looks of it, her face being completely red and what seemed like hot air coming out of her ears…and for a moment, Sirius forgot the embarrassing incident and the guffaws after, all that was in his sight and thoughts was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen…her dark black wavy hair fell in soft turns around her shoulders – shiny and glossy but still natural, his partial view of her full lips sent him in a surge of passion – they were devoid of any lipstick or gloss but they were still inviting…her eyes were simple kajal lined and seemed to hide the comfort of the world in them and her cheeks were rosy and the light dimple on her left cheek just visible as she bit back a smile at whatever Alice was saying…

Sirius felt his gaze moving downwards and he noticed her slender neck and her curvy figure, the hitch in her skirt and her beautiful legs…Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat…Naina Kapoor was beautiful, pure and beautiful…

'What are you doing, Sirius? What are you doing? You cannot hurt her…she is too good for that…but maybe, just maybe…you could try and…just try for her once…'… 'but how?', thought Sirius, miserably, 'I have no idea how to…I have never seen this kind of love…never…I am not good enough for her…she cannot be happy with me and she deserves to be happy…' and just when that thought was crossing his mind, Naina turned to look at him and her big calming eyes caught his and she smiled the most exquisite smile and for that moment, Sirius Black honestly believed that everything may indeed work out…and he felt himself smiling back at her and he watched as her eyes lit up even more…

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the Great Hall finishing dinner with Remus sneaking glances at Teresa from behind his strategically held book while she tried to play third wheel to Alice and Frank and successfully managing to annoy Alice, who was giving her dark looks while pouting at her boyfriend, and making Frank laugh while he tried telling her off for Alice' sake; James sat talking to Peter while trying to impress Lily the whole while as he mentioned important names from Muggle and Wizarding World alike while Lily tried to act as if Peter was also a part of the conversation whereas her mouth was aching to smile at James' obvious attempts to please her and; Sirius and Naina sat opposite to each other trying to eat and listen in and participate all at once while still being acutely aware of the other and aching to be alone for a little while again…<p>

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"I think its time for your detention with Prof. Slughorn for…you know…" she teased making Sirius fix her with an accusing glare as the whole group burst out in laughter, everything else forgotten, with the exception of Naina who suddenly found the odd piece of salad on her fork the most interesting thing in the world and was staring at it, unwavering in her attention.

"Yeah yeah…laugh all you want…after all who will know more about such things more than Jamesie here…" Sirius said with a wink, getting up, and making James choke on his juice and the others fall into an other lapse of laughter with the exception this time being Lily, who now had a very strange expression on her face and when James looked at her with a strangely afraid expression of his own, her face turned red and she looked down, realizing who exactly would James be dreaming about…making James blush profusely at having been caught by her.

"Adios amigos…Naina." Sirius announced, fixing the last name with a smoldering look before turning and leaving the Great Hall.

::::::::

"May I come in, Professor?"

"Yes…Mr. Black, come in."

Sirius entered his potions masters' office and noticed that he wasn't the only student there – Ravenclaw's Betty Rice stood silently infront of Slughorn who without even looking up from his diary asked them both to clean the Trophies Room without magic.

As they both made way to The Trophy Room, they chit chatted a bit…about school and Slughorn and Dumbledore and sugar mice…that is they chit chatted a bit.

…

"Wow…that was fast, thank your friend, Leslie, for helping out!" said Sirius, winking at Betty who laughed out loud and then turned a little pink – after all she had been in the same room as Sirius Black for about an hour before Leslie had made an appearance and well Sirius Black did have a presence…and a reputation and with that thought in mind, with no regard for Naina Kapoor - the supposed the new girl in his life after all Sirius had known to have little care about his relationships himself – Betty moved forward and put her hands on Sirius' strong and hard chest and looked up at him, pouting sexily and licked her lips before leaning upwards to lightly brush her lips against his but to her utter shock and surprise, Sirius Black pushed her back and whispered in a disgusted tone, "I have a girlfriend."

Betty's face burned in embarrassment of the rejection and the disgust in his voice but she steered herself and twirling a strand of her brown hair she tried to give an explanation, "I…I am sorry, I thought…well you know what they say…I mean, I am sorry, Sirius. Please don't get offended…I didn't realize this one was different…anyway, I should get going…sorry again."

::::::::

Her words rang in his ears making him sick…'This one was different…this one was different…you know what they say…this one was different…you know what they say…'

Did he really just push off a good looking willing girl off him with the reason that he had a girlfriend? Sirius frantically washed his face with cold water, the heat in his heart too much to bare…was he changing? Was Sirius Black changing? Was Naina changing him? But could he really change? Could she really change him? Did he want to change? And what if he didn't…what if this was a one time thing and he ended up hurting Naina the same way he had hurt various girls on previous occasions…what then? Could he afford that?

'Maybe…I am changing…maybe I do want to change…for Naina…is that so bad? So impossible' Sirius looked into his own pained eyes and Betty's line crossed his mind – 'You know what they say…' and Sirius felt his hope, his halfway thought out resolve slowly dissolve into a dull hurt in his heart and he saw his eyes growing small and hard in his reflection and his body changing its stance from helpless to someone who would refuse help no matter where it came from…

After all when everyone expected it of him to screw this up like every other 'relationship' he had had…was there really any chance? And if there wasn't, he was going to make sure that the hurt she would feel would be the least she possibly could, he would make sure that she did not suffer the agony his heart felt…he would make sure that she would not love him, never love him…no matter how much it may pain him, agonize him, hurt him, make her hate him…he had to do this for the girl with those beautiful purple eyes…and at once, a flash of her purple eyes flashed in his mind and he closed his own stormy grey, hands tightly clutching the sides of the sink…the tap still spouting cold water…

And besides, things were always less complicated earlier on…granted, he had a strange warmth around him these days but surely…surely things if gone back would still be okay…both for him and for her too.

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Sirius had just walked in and found Naina curled up on the loveseat in front of the fire place with a book…the others were asleep or at least in their dorms or elsewhere – Sirius had roamed about listlessly hoping not to run into anyone when he did return but his plan had backfired on him and Naina Kapoor looked at him with a smile.<p>

Sirius did not reply but just stood there, his mind wheels seemed to have gotten jammed – she was wearing a too big for her light white sweater and old tattered but extremely comfortable looking blue pyjamas and her black hair was tied in a messy bun, a few strands falling astray framing her tired but alert looking smile adorning face and as if on their own accord, his feet took him to her and made her sit right next to her.

Naina raised his arm gently and snuggled up to him, unsuccessfully hiding a yawn and nuzzled into his thick maroon sweater. He let his arm drape it around her, hoping to enjoy such moments to their full extent before he did what he had decided too…maybe he should do it right now…and Sirius stiffened a bit at that thought…could he do it right now?

* * *

><p><em>Saanse albeli, saanse albeli<br>Saans albeli, saans albeli_

_Saanse albeli, saanse albeli_

_Kaun si ye dor khinchein  
>Kaun si kaate re kaate re<em>

_Saanse albeli, saans albeli_

_Kaun si ye dor khinchein  
>Kaun si<em>_kaante__re__kaante__re_

_Saans albeli_

_Kaahe kaahe mohe_

_Baante re baante re_

_Kaun si ye dor khinchein  
>Kaun si kaate re kaate re<em>

_~ Saans Albeli (Arakshan)_

Rough Translation of what the song is basically portraying – Which tie should I break and which should I save? My breath tells me why are you dividing me at all…why do you want to break one tie and save the other at all?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE ON TRANSLATION - Sorry…translated it myself but I think it is roughly right…do listen to the song if you can…its brilliant and as has been said numerous times before – Music has no language…enjoy. :)<strong>

**So…what do you think? Any good? Want more? This is my first attempt at the M rated genre…so sorry if its not up to the mark…reviews and comments and suggestions welcomed.**

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next? I have seen that this story has got a lot of hits and some alerts but only two people seem to be reviewing...I request the others to please also send in a few words...it means a lot and helps an author come up with better stuff...Thank You.**

**Please do make your suggestions… :)**

**A quick shout out to Writerchic88 and hazellily for reviewing and asking me to continue…Thank You! :) **

**Again, a little note to the ones who have added this on the alert etc and are reading this ff, please do leave a comment…it works wonders. :) **

**Thanks for reading.**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	4. What he didnt hear

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.  
>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their relationship with each other…how they each battle their insecurities and the others' too and whether they succeed or not…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. But will the thread hold? Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

**Dedicated to my school which has turned 55 today…may you continue to grow and educate kids the right way and instilling it in them that academic performance does not equal life. I missthe assemblies and the classes and the field and the canteen and the stationary shop…I even miss the studies! *shudders* See your effect? Thank You school for being so utterly cool! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<strong>

**Chapter 4 – What he didn't hear…**

"Naina…"

"Sirius! Christmas is just round the corner!"

Her eyes were lit up with excitement and she had a huge grin on her face. Taking it all in, Sirius sighed inwardly…there was no way that he could say what he wanted to say now, she was way too happy to be brought down as harshly as his words would.

"Sorry, were you saying something? Its just that I LOVE Christmas…I tend to go a little crazy around this time! Go on!"

"Uh…nothing…I forgot…anyway, what do you want for Christmas, Purple?" quickly changing the subject, much more for his own mental peace than her's.

"You don't need to get me anything…" she started but Sirius was not having any of that.

"Oh come on! If you tell me what you want, I will tell you that I would really love to get my hands on some explosive quills…they are new in Zonkos, you kno-Ooops!"

Naina laughed, lightly smacking his arm which had somewhere in the middle of all this found its place around her shoulder.

"Okay! Thank You for supplying me with that useful piece of information but I am still not saying anything!" She smirked at him.

"That's not fair!" Sirius gave her his best pout but she just pinched his nose lightly, winking at him making Sirius gently push her down on the couch and make a lunge at her making her shriek with laughter as his fingers dug expertly at all her tickle spots. He hovered over her smiling widely, not even realizing when all of his earlier musings had vanished from his conscious mind, as she twisted and squirmed under him, laughing hysterically.

"Tell me!"

"Sirius! STOP!"

"Not until you tell me what you want for Christmas and honour your part of the deal!"

"Wh..what deal? We never made one! You just cant hold your horses! Don't bl-blame that on me!" Naina gasped, her sides now aching but still unable to stop laughing.

"Come on! You know you cant take this much longer!"

"Siriusss!"

"Nainaaa!" He teased, making her groan in annoyance.

"Ummm…" someone cleared their throat behind them, making the couple look up in surprise, they seemed to have forgotten that there were more people than the two of them in the Gryffindor Tower.

Hastily they broke apart and Sirius pulled Naina into a sitting position and subconsciously adjusted her shirt which had ridden up a bit due to their previous activities.

"He-Hey Josh!" Naina greeted the 'intruder' when she saw that it was a fellow 6th year Gryffindor. Naina liked Josh…he had a pleasant demeanour but wasn't always very visible on the house front…having most of his friends in other houses except Allison Marks, again a fellow 6th year Gryffindor.

"Hey Naina, Sirius…I just came down to get my book…"

"No problem, mate. Everything going fine?" Sirius asked, the, first of the two to get normal and take their disheveled appearance in its stride.

"Yeah…everything is good…you guys?"

"Same…well goodnight then…"

"Yeah…goodnight." And Josh made his way back to the boys dormitory, his book in his hand, leaving Sirius alone with Naina, a fact he took great advantage of by letting his hands roam freely around her stomach…tickling and caressing her, Naina's laughter drowning all his demons…

* * *

><p>Time had passed quickly and Christmas eve had already descended upon the Hogwarts castle, with mistletoes and streamers and enchanted carol singing suits of armours and not to mention the Christmas cheer in almost all students and teachers…the smiles had grown more frequent and much wider, the twinkle in the eyes more shining, the bounce in the steps more pronounced, the snowball fights took up most student's most time and snowman making too…nights were spent with hot cocoa and Christmas tales and playing Exploding Snaps, Gobstones, Chess…the record players were out in full splendor and an impromptu jig was not the most surprising thing…and there was also a girl who was doing good on her declaration of 'going a little crazy during this time...' – Naina Kapoor could be seen with an extra twinkle in her eyes, twirling to music others couldn't hear, bouncing lightly on her heels when she glided through the castle, singing carols with the armours, singing carols without the armours, spending hours outside in the snow goofing around with snowballs and making Snowman with the first years and the second years and the third years and the fourth years and the fifth, sixth and seventh too…getting tired so lying down and making snow angels, catching snow flakes on her tongue and then proceeding to make Sirius taste them too while their friends laughed and 'awww-ed'.<p>

Her happiness and giddiness had grown ten-fold when she had caught James Potter and Lily Evans in a rather compromising situation in an abandoned classroom while trying to hunt for a place to be in that same compromising situation with Sirius Black, who had laughed his bark like laugh for whole 10 minutes when the opening of the classroom door had led to the 'picture perfect' moment of James, with his tie askew, kissing Lily Evans, her red hair 'sex' messy, who in turn had her legs around his waist.

The story went that Lily had found herself with James under an enchanted mistletoe which would not let the couple caught underneath it leave 'unless they planted a firm one on each other', a Marauder handiwork, and when they had proceeded to do the needful, Lily Evans found herself in a strange predicament – she found that she did not wish to remove her lips from James Potter at all and to cut the long story short (Alice and Sirius had protested at this…quite vehemently at that), they found themselves in an empty classroom and continued what Lily wanted to continue and James was only too willing to let her and that was when and where Sirius and Naina had found them (Alice had whacked Sirius for this…couldn't you have opened the door 10 minutes later…who knows what else there would be in the story then!).

So yes, Naina Kapoor was happy. Not only was she in the best relationship ever with the most perfect man on planet who she knew had and was trying to so hard to be different for her…to not hurt her that it physically ached to not to tell him out loud that she loved him…she had to wait but that didn't mean she liked it…she couldn't wait for the day Sirius would voice the feelings she knew he had and she couldn't wait to voice her own! And James and Lily getting together was just the icing on the cake…she had (like all others) been anticipating this moment for quite some time and felt real happy for her best friend because she knew that James was the one for her and also felt relieved, looking forward to 'annoy Lily to get her attention' 'Scream at James till all ears hurt' free days…her other friends were doing great too. Alice and Frank were as strong her ever and Peter seemed to have found an interest in 5th year Hufflepuff, Sarah Brone, a lovely girl with straw coloured hair which she plaited and exquisitely bright blue eyes. She played Chaser for Hufflepuff and Peter and she seemed to have hit it off after sitting next to each other in the Great Hall where they was only one huge table for the holidays. Teresa too seemed to have found someone – a tall lean chocolate brown hair and eyes Ravenclaw 7th year who went by the name Adam Thomas and was Head Boy and had harboured a secret crush on Ressa for quite some time…finally finding the courage to tell her after she had pecked him, courtesy an unenchanted mistletoe, and to his surprise (and only his with the exception of Remus Lupin) Ressa had reciprocated his feelings and they had started going out…the only person Naina felt bad was Remus who she knew had had somewhat of a crush on Teressa but had never told her for some reason unknown and was understandably heartbroken at the development…making Naina have a talk with him on one of the days when all others had trudged to the grounds and she had hung back with a blue Remus Lupin.

"Hey."

She spoke, watching Remus stare out of the window, no doubt at the distant figure of Teressa Mathews in the grounds.

"Hi."

"Doc…?" A name she had given him in 5th year when he had aced all tests during the year.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

Remus was not surprised that Naina knew…something about her made her know all these things…

"Dunno…I didn't think she would say 'yes'…"

Naina sighed…she knew for a fact that Ressa would have indeed said a 'No'…she never saw Remus more than a friend, even when they teased her about his crush on her, she had always dismissed it with a 'Oh please. Remus is just a friend' but she didn't want to tell that to Remus…he was much too sweet to be brought down that way, so she gently laid a hand on his shoulders and lightly rubbed circles, telling him without words that she was there for him.

And Remus understood the unspoken words and bought his own hand to cover hers and they just stood there, looking out at the grounds…peaceful and secure in their friendship.

* * *

><p>After her talk with Remus, she was pleased to see Remus being more calm and normal and she passed a smile over at him during dinner, one which he returned and put an arm over her shoulder and she leaned back towards him.<p>

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, in fake indignation, 'that's my girlfriend, Moony!"

Remus winked at Naina before smirking at Sirius, pulling Naina closer while she too smirked at Sirius, "She decided she liked me better!"

Naina nodded her agreement on this, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, taking in Sirius' expression of mock shock and anger and she literally screamed when Sirius yanked her from Remus' grip and placed her in his own arms, sticking his tongue out at Remus, "No, she didn't. She likes me, Sirius 'Awesome' Black the best, right Naina-bear?"

"Only if you don't ever call me that again!"

"Right-o, Naina Bear!" dodging Naina's hand as it sought to smack him and catching her lips with his making the others groan at the public display of attention, broken apart only by the very specific and disapproving coughing from Prof. McGonagall and the light laughter from Prof. Dumbledore making Naina blush beetroot red and pull herself away from Sirius and concentrate fully on her plate of treacle tart while Sirius waved at the two professors, earning a glare from the former and a wave back from the latter.

"So whats the plan fellow Marauders and lovely ladies?" aksed Peter, piling his plate with one portion of each dessert making Alice scrunch up her nose in disgust which only deepened when she saw James and Sirius doing the same and she groaned when she spied Frank doing nothing different.

"Geez guys! Leave something for other people too!"

"Tut-tut, Miss. Prewett…trying to curb growing boys' appetites, are you?" James winked at her making Lily snort into her pumpkin juice and mumble, "Growing boys…my arse!"

"Your arse is nothing short of magnificent, Evans!" James puckered his lips suggestively at his girlfriend making everyone laugh and Lily whack him at the back of his head.

"Well…coming back to Pete's question…a round of Exploding Snaps, what say?" Remus suggested, "Sarah and Adam can join in of course…"

Naina looked up at Remus in admiration and pride…trust Remus to forget his own pain in a heartbeat if it meant bringing a smile on someone's face and she seconded his gesture.

"Well…I will join in another time…have plans with the lads…but thanks for the offer, Remus." Adam smiled appreciatively at the sandy brown haired mild mannered boy. He knew that her friends meant a lot to Ressa and she needed their approval and acceptance of him and he was glad and thankful Remus was opening channels for him.

"What about you, Sarah?" Peter asked the blonde next to him hopefully, smiling widely when she gave him a shy nod.

* * *

><p>And so the ten teenagers found themselves in the relatively empty Gryffindor Common Room, most students having gone home or the seventh years hanging out with their friends at different places all over the castle…acutely aware of it being their last Christmas at Hogwarts, playing cards late into the night, wishing each other exuberantly as the clock struck 12 and Christmas arrived.<p>

Sirius fingered a strand of Naina's hair making her look at him with laughing eyes before he brought her face closer to his and breathed out a 'Merry Christmas' before placing his lips on hers, weaving his hand in her hair while she lightly tugged on his. No one really disturbed them because all of them were engaged in similar actions – Frank and Alice occupied a corner while Peter and Hannah shared their first kiss and Ressa kissed Adam who had made a surprise entry so as to be able to wish her…only Remus stood forlorn and sadly with a shake of his head made his way upstairs, resolving that he would get over Ressa…she didn't like him and nor would she ever but she had accepted his friendship and that would have to do.

* * *

><p>The late night had no effect on the teenagers as they raced downstairs early morning, eager to open their gifts together.<p>

"Awww James! Thanks for the condoms!" muttered Sirius, throwing an annoyed glance at his best friend while the others howled with laughter with the exception of Naina who had gone as red as the innocent group of first years who had heard the remark and were now looking shocked.

"Well…they are flavoured to be any flavor you and your lady would like…" James wiggled his eyebrows, the laughter increasing and the shock and embarrassment too.

"Dog!" Sirius threw the packet over at him which James lazily directed to fall lightly with a flick of his wand.

"Dunno what you're complaining about, Siri…considering you got me and Lily porn."

The first years had decided that it was best they leave by now.

Despite all the jokes and all the eyebrow raising 'gifts', the group was happy. James and Sirius had gotten each other 'real presents' too which comprised of Broomstick servicing kits (yeah…they bought each other the same thing making everyone laugh and them giving each other a high five), James had gotten Lily a never ending diary knowing her love for writing and all the girls had received, including Lily, tickets to a Muggle rockstar's concert to be held during the summer (which had sent them all in hyper mode…that rockstar had 'one fine piece of ass' as put by Alice) while Remus got a chocolate and candy hamper from Honeydukes because of his well known sweet tooth and Peter got a Elvis record.

Sirius got Naina a dog tag charm pendant for Naina, wanting to give her something related to him (even if she didn't realize that)…a dull ache in his heart telling him that maybe that way he could be with her when he decided to act on his plans…the past few days with her had been brilliant but every time she had smiled, it was like an axe stroke on his heart knowing that he could be the reason behind wiping it right off her face if he continued to lead her on…

"There…" he said, having fastened the chain around her neck.

Naina fingered it delicately, her reflection's purple eyes twinkling back at her, "I love it, Sirius."

"You do?"

"Yeah…" she turned around to hug him around the middle and he encircled his arms around her small form, inhaling her scent…wondering if she would feel the same about his present to her once he…

"Sirius? Did you like my present because if you didn't, I can get it exchanged…?"

"Nothing doing! I loved it! Thanks!" Sirius smiled fondly thinking about her present which was currently placed safely in his trunk – a Puddlemore United official jersey with his name on the back – BLACK – in bold letters above the number '10' belonging to his favourite player on the team.

"Good…" a muffled voice came from somewhere around his chest and his hold tightened around her and slowly his head dipped down to softly kiss the exposed skin around her neck.

Naina felt his lips spelling magic on her skin and she felt herself hiss in anticipation when she felt the cool of his tongue flicker at her ear ever so slightly…she felt him unweaving her from his own self and lifting her up willing her to hold on to him with her legs.

Sirius continued to place feather light kisses on Naina as she clutched onto him, her head tilted back in exhilaration, unknowingly thursting herself at him…presenting herself to him to do anything he wanted…Sirius gulped and then jumped into it, hoisting her higher and latching onto her breast through the sweater she wore making her moan and close her eyes tight.

He tugged at her sweater and she gasped out, "Uh…wall…"

He started making his way to the wall closest to him and balanced her against it, his arms still under her while she quickly tossed the offending material aside and began to work on the buttons of her shirt, all the while looking straight into his dark eyes making him almost growl due to the intensity of her gaze and as soon as her shirt was off, Sirius pulled her closer to him and getting one of his hand between them starting mauling at her breasts through her bra…not being overly concerned about being gentle this time, making her writher and groan against him.

"Sirus…too many clothes…" she protested while trying to pull off his sweater and at the same time tugging at his pants with her legs which were still wrapped securely around his torso.

Sirius complied to her wish and stayed still while she removed his sweater and shirt and he let out a long hiss when he felt her rake her nails on his bare flesh…stopping only to pay special attention to his nipples making him lean forward and place his forehead against her one moment and the next somehow ending up tossing her on his bed and covering her body with his, nipping at her breasts while his hand moved across her sides and Naina leaned forward, willing more and more…

"MERLIN! At least close the curtains, man!"

Naina shrieked finding Peter and Frank shielding their eyes at the door to the boys dormitory and frantically tried to cover herself up but she did not have to put too much effort into it because as soon as Sirius took in the presence of the two boys, he had placed himself stragically infront of Naina and had tossed him one of his shirt which had been lying around, all the time daring either of the two boys to even sneak a peek at her, knowing fully well that they wouldn't but he still was not at all taken by the idea of anyone except him seeing Naina in this state with only her bra covering her upper body and her hair disheveled and her lips swollen…and looking just so damn sexy!

"You could knock, you know, Wormtail…" he said testily, knowing that Naina was now in his shirt but still was too mortified to come out from behind him.

"To enter our own dorm…you did not even hang a tie, Pad!"

"Whatever…come on, Naina…" he took her hand in his and catching hold of his shirt and their sweaters, he led her downstairs where people looked up in surprise to see a very sullen and very bare chested Sirius Black descending from his dorm with an extremely flushed Naina Kapoor trailing behind him, her hand clasped in his.

"What are you watching?" Sirus snapped at the crowd and ignoring the chill he was feeling, he turned around and pulled Naina's sweater on her and fixing the entire common room with a glare which basically meant 'BACK OFF! She is mine."

"Sirius…" he turned to face his companion, his gaze softening almost instantly.

"Wear something…" he nodded at her and quickly pulled on his shirt and sweater and the obviously much in love couple made their way out the common room…

"So Sirius Black has finally fallen in love, eh?" a fifth year and one of the many flings of Sirius gave words to what all the occupants of the sparsely populated common room was feeling…his glare and his concern had been enough to deduce the obvious fact and even those who had been scorned by Sirius couldn't help but sighing and silently wishing the couple good luck, knowing love was a prized emotion in these times of uncertainty and knowing that Sirius Black and his haunted eyes deserved this reprieve and if Naina could give him this, then so be it.

Too bad Sirius Black didn't hear those words or these thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Everyday feels like a Monday,<em>  
><em>There is, no escaping from the heartache,<em>  
><em>Now I, gotta put it back together,<em>  
><em>'Coz it's, always better late then never.<em>

_Wishin' I could be in California,_  
><em>I wanna tell ya when I call ya,<em>  
><em>I could've fallen in love,<em>  
><em>I wish I'd fallen in love.<em>

_Out of our minds and out of time_  
><em>Wishin' I could be with you,<em>  
><em>And to share the view,<em>  
><em>We could've fallen in love,<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_Waking up to people talking_  
><em>And it's, getting later every morning<em>  
><em>Now I, realise it's nearly midday<em>  
><em>And I've, wasted half my life, to throw it away,<em>  
><em>Saying<em>  
><em>Everyday should be a new day,<em>  
><em>To make you smile and find a new way,<em>  
><em>Of falling in love,<em>  
><em>Yeah falling in love.<em>

_~ Falling in Love by McFly_

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Any good? Want more? This is my first attempt at the M rated genre…so sorry if its not up to the mark…reviews and comments and suggestions welcomed.<strong>

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next? I have seen that this story has got a lot of hits and some alerts but only two people seem to be reviewing...I request the others to please also send in a few words...it means a lot and helps an author come up with better stuff...Thank You.**

**Please do make your suggestions… :)**

**A quick shout out to Writerchic88, blackprongsscarletlily and livi for reviewing and asking me to continue…Thank You! :) **

**Again, a little note to the ones who have added this on the alert etc and are reading this ff, please do leave a comment…it works wonders. :) **

**Thanks for reading.**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	5. He laughed He cried

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.**  
><strong>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their relationship with each other…how they each battle their insecurities and the others' too and whether they succeed or not…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. But will the thread hold? Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

**NOTE to ALL those who have ADDED this to their Alert, fav list, REVIEW OR DON'T ADD AT ALL. A writer invests a lot into these pages you read…least you can do is respect them.**

**This is going to be a short chapter…it's the turning point in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<strong>

**Chapter 5 – He laughed…he cried.**

Christmas had come and gone but the mood for celebration had not really ceased…after all New Year's was next and the students were geared up for it…the lazy and relaxed traditional mood had given way to excitement mongering with parties being held in all the four houses which not only saw a healthy supply of goods nicked from the kitchens but also smuggled items from Hogsmeade if you knew how to get them and so it is safe to say that one could be certain of at least the parties at Gryffindor seeing pumpkin juice, butterbeer and firewhiskey flowing in abundance with sweets and candies and assorted delicacies from the kitchens…

Sirius had a lazy arm slung around Lily's shoulder as they watched James and Naina attempt the chicken dance in the middle of the common room amidst much cheer and catcalls, clearly pretty high on firewhiskey and rum balls (Remus' way with chocolate hunting was legendary).

He couldn't help but grin as those two jumped around and tried to get more people to join in, finally managing to drag in Josh and Allison. They all looked ridiculous but somewhere in the back of his mind, Sirius knew that he would forever remember this moment…it seemed to him that he would be going back to it quite a few times too…

"So Siri…how are you and Naina doing?"

"Great…she is amazing." he replied without even pausing to think making Lily smile softly.

"She is, isn't she? You two look so cute together…"

"Thanks, Lils…same with you and James…so tell me, how exactly did you decide to give James a chance…it couldn't all have been that mistletoe…?" he scrunched up his nose making her laugh and shake her head.

"I don't know…I just realized he had changed…he wasn't that pigheaded asshole anymore…and I just knew I had to give him, give us a chance at least…and boy, am I glad I did!"

Sirius gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead and thanked Merlin that Lily had finally seen sense…it was heartbreaking to see James getting rejected every time…he really loved Lily and Sirius had never seen him happier than in the past few days…

"It was much like Naina and you actually…Naina finally decided to act out on her crush on you only after it seemed that you were going cold on your playboy ways…she is crazy about you, Sirius…really crazy…she has loved you for so long!"

And Lily never noticed how with her words, Sirius stiffened and his eyes grew decisive and how he made a silent resolve.

"I am cutting in on their dance…see you later."

* * *

><p>They were now in an empty classroom and Sirius' hands were all over a considerably sober Naina Kapoor (Sirius had supplied her with his own stock of hangover remedy tonic). He sucked on her neck as his hands removed her sweater and shirt at one go. Naina groaned, her hands running all over Sirius' back, as she felt him blowing hot air on the spot he had just made tender and raw.<p>

"Siriusss.."

"Shhh." He knelt down in front of her and relieved her of her skirt and panties at one go…taking in her bare self with just her heels and bra and a 'Happy New Year' crown on her messy black hair.

Cupping her warmth, he lightly ran his other hand over her bare thigh…suddenly plunging two fingers inside her heat making her jerk violently against him and wildly gripping his hair.

He pushed in and pulled out his digits from her centre, fastening the speed gradually until he could literally feel her coming undone right under his fingers and sure enough with a shudder Naina let go, her eyes rolling back as she gasped for air.

She had not even properly calmed herself down before she felt Sirius standing up quickly and hoisting her up, plunging his length into her and moving fast in her making her shriek out his name…he stopped only when he came inside her, thankful that he had been smart enough to cast a contraception spell somewhere in the middle.

Removing himself from inside her, he gently laid her on the bed he had transfigured in the locked room and took the place next to her, lighting a cigarette and puffing on it while she weaved herself in his arms and quickly falling asleep.

He wondered in the dark if she had ever realized that during this whole time, he had not looked straight into her eyes even once…he knew they would be his undoing and he wasn't willing to take any risks anymore…he just couldn't lead her on anymore…he wouldn't and with that thought, Sirius removed her arm which was draped across his chest and turned his back on her only to turn back just a moment later and taking her in all her glory one more time, thankful she was asleep which meant that he could continue with his resolve of not looking into those purple orbs, before covering her up in a blanket and placing a soft almost not there but still very much necessary kiss on her forehead, caressing her hair…hoping she would understand…hoping against hope that she would not remove him from her life completely…he could not bear that, he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Naina woke up as the harsh rays of sun hit her…surprising her…sun wasn't usually this bright during this time of the year. Squinting she realized that she was in some classroom and with a blush she realized how she had gotten here and what she and Sirius had done in this room…thinking about Sirius made her realize his absence. Getting up slowly, she realized she was wearing her shirt…funny she didn't remember thinking this much last night…maybe Sirius did it, she looked around for other articled of her clothing. Finding them and putting them on, she made her way to the door of the classroom and found it locked…Sirius must have locked it. Using 'Alahmora', she stepped out of the classroom into an empty corridor, most students must be sleeping deep in the aftereffects of the various parties last night, bigger than all the rest too, it being 31st December…and with a jolt, Naina realized that it was 1st January…it was the first day of a new year and she couldn't help but smile thinking of in what a perfect way she had entered the new year…remembering Sirius' touch and shivering lightly in excitement. She needed to find Sirius and they needed to get back in bed!<p>

As she trudged on, she thought about how the last few months of the last year had been everything she could have ever asked for her – she had Sirius Black as a boyfriend…as the most caring boyfriend in the world, great friends who were all in their own path of happiness as well and how right everything seemed…Naina feverently hoped nothing would change and that they just would all enter the next year and all years to come with the same happiness and excitement and love.

She softly hummed to herself as she took the familiar path which led to the Gryffindor Tower when a loud moan caught her attention and she bit her lip, trying to hide a laugh…so some people were still in engaged in post New Year party rendezvous'. She decided to ignore them when there came a second moan, much clearer than the first, and Naina's blood ran cold when she made out the name.

No.

It couldn't be. No.

Hesitantly she made her way towards the broom cupboard from where the sound was coming and stood silently outside it, not willing to open it and confront the doubt but not willing to accept it either.

"Oh…Sirius…"

No. Her eyes stung and her hands shook as she reached out and placed them on the handle of the door.

"Merlin…you're hot, Betty!"

No. She turned the handle slightly and taking a deep breath pulled the door open and wished she hadn't.

Betty Rice stood in a state close to naked perched against the wall, supported by an equally attired Sirius Black as he sucked on her breasts.

A sob escaped her otherwise frozen body, and the two looked in her direction.

Betty hastily removing herself from Sirius' grip and frantically searching for her clothes and putting them on haphazardly before making a quick escape, trying not to look into the dark haired girl's bloodshot eyes but she needn't had to worry, Naina's eyes were registering only one person who was currently pulling on his shirt, the same one she had removed herself from him a few hours back, not looking at her either.

"Why?" a single word she said just as he had put on all his clothes and stood there silently.

"Because this is me."

She took two completely sure steps towards him and slapped him hard right across his face, "Never come near me ever again."

And she turned on her heel, stopping only for one moment, "I hate you."

* * *

><p>Sirius still held a hand to his tingling cheek, all breath knocked out of him. He felt tired and spent and he slowly slid down the wall and sat on the cold cupboard floor.<p>

She said she hated him…he never thought she would say that…maybe that was his naivety but he actually always hoped that when he finally snapped their relationship, she would be hurt and angry but she wouldn't ever hate him but her voice, her tone, her eyes, her stance…they all said that she wasn't lying when she said those three words…just like she hadn't been when she had said those other three words all those weeks back.

He had left her with one last fleeting look, taking her in as she slept on, calm and peaceful with a small smile on her lips. It hurt him physically to leave but Sirius Black had made his decision and he was not going to change it just because it hurt him to go along with – Naina did not deserve a person like him, unable to love or appreciate her's.

And then he had found the first girl who was willing to 'get it on' with him and Betty Rice had been the 'lucky' one…he had been charming and suave and all his efforts had resulted in her being in his arms and they getting into a position they had been in. He had been observing the Marauders' Map keenly before all of this to see when would Naina wake up and what direction she would choose to take and as soon as those bits and pieces of information became clear, he had put the rest of the plan into action.

He had literally made sure Naina caught him – he had had to do that so as to get her to go away from him and never think of him romantically.

He had felt her presence outside, he had made Betty moan out his name. He could feel the dread in her steps and he had increased the pace of his fingers inside Betty and had pushed his head into her breasts, hiding his betraying eyes. He had felt her open the door and he heard her sob and he broke apart from Betty, mask ready on his face.

She had looked so vulnerable that it would have broke his heart _if he had one_, Sirius thought bitterly. The way her purple eyes looked at him…he could literally feel the spark leaving them, he could see the sorrow settling in. She did not say a word to Betty, she did not even grant her with a look as Betty scampered from the scene. Her eyes were directed at him and then she spoke, in a broken voice. She asked him 'why?' and he replied most truthfully. And then she slapped him…and honestly it hurt way less than those three words she spat out before leaving for good.

And a croak of a laugh escaped his mouth…bitter and mirthless. He laughed that hollow sound and angrily wiped the moisture from his eyes…he had succeeded. There was no more Naina in his life…or rather there was no more Sirius Black in her life. And so he laughed…and he cried.

* * *

><p><em>When you were young<em>

_And on your own_

_How did it feel_

_To be alone?_

_I was always thinking of games that I was playing_

_Trying to make the best of my time_

_But only love can break your heart…_

_Try to be sure from the start_

_Yes, only love can break your heart…_

_~ Only love can break your heart by Neil Young (listening to the cover by Gwyneth Herbert though…)__  
><em>**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Any good? Want more? This is my first attempt at the M rated genre…so sorry if its not up to the mark…reviews and comments and suggestions welcomed.<strong>

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next? I have seen that this story has got a lot of hits and some alerts but only two people seem to be reviewing...I request the others to please also send in a few words...it means a lot and helps an author come up with better stuff...Thank You.**

**Please do make your suggestions… :)**

**A quick shout out to Writerchic88 and blackprongsscarletlily for reviewing and asking me to continue…Thank You! You guys are the only two who consistently review and I am so grateful for that! :) **

**Writerchic88 – I understand what you are saying…but that was the basis of the whole thing…hope you will like where it goes…thank you for reviewing! :) **

**NOTE to ALL those who have ADDED this to their Alert, fav list, REVIEW OR DON'T ADD AT ALL. A writer invests a lot into these pages you read…least you can do is respect them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	6. Taking pictures off the wall

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.  
>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their relationship with each other…how they each battle their insecurities and the others' too and whether they succeed or not…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. But will the thread hold? Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

**NOTE to ALL those who have ADDED this to their Alert, fav list, REVIEW OR DON'T ADD AT ALL. A writer invests a lot into these pages you read…least you can do is respect them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Taking pictures off the wall**

If someone asked Naina Kapoor how she managed to reach Gryffindor Tower that morning, she would have had no answer. Her eyes were blurred with tears making her vision cloudy and she felt raw and exposed. All she wanted to do was curl up and just be…but she needed her friends…she needed the warmth of their embrace, the sweetness of their words…the comfort of their bond. And so she found herself in her dormitory, eyes red and skin cold, and was instantly made to sit down and asked what had happened…to which she finally cried.

To say the other girls were shocked to see their friend like was an understatement…last time they had checked, she had left for the night with Sirius and whenever she had returned from such 'night outs', she had always been happy and calm…not distraught and incomprehensible. Lily looked apprehensively over at Ressa who shrugged and bit her lip, unsure of what to do, but she needn't have felt bad about it because Alice was already on her knees and was trying to peer at Naina through the arms she rested her head on and sobbed.

"Hey…whats wrong?"

Sobs wrecked their friend's body and no answer came despite numerous attempts to get one and so the girls did the only thing they could, they all put their arms around her and comforted her, their own eyes tearing up a bit – after all they had never really seen Naina like this and even though they did not know what had caused it yet, it didn't matter…she was one of the four musketeers and their motto stood strong as ever – One for all. All for one.

* * *

><p>When they did find out what had happened, they were livid and they were surprised and they were sorry and they were livid which was the reason the door to the boys' dormitory was almost blasted open and a very irate Alice Prewett made her way right to Sirius and almost slapped him, almost because Lily held her hand back.<p>

"What the HELL? How could you do that to her?"

The scene had already sparked interest in the boys and this particular line made their ears stand up a bit more…what had happened?

Sirius had expected this, so the mask didn't slip. Rather it fit itself more securely on his face and without batting an eyelid, he said in the same matter of fact voice he had used with Naina, "I am like that, Alice. I have always been."

This time Lily shoved him hard, her face as red as her hair.

Now James was alarmed. Why had his girlfriend shoved his best friend…they had always got along…

"Whats going on?" Peter voiced everyone's doubt.

"What did you do, Padfoot?" Remus' quite voice cut through Sirius like Alice's harsh voice and Lily's shove hadn't done. He knew Remus had an inkling, he knew Remus would know the reasons, he knew Remus knew everything and he felt his mask slipping a bit but he be damned if he let it!

"What Moony?"

"I'll tell you what 'Padfoot' here did! He cheated on Naina!" Alice screamed.

The Marauders with the exception of the one being spoken about were shocked to say the least.

"What?"

"Cant hear properly, James? Sirius cheated on Naina." Snapped Lily.

"Look its not big deal, okay? She will get over it…she should have known what she was getting into when she decided on going out with me…so rela-"

He didn't really get to finish his sentence because at that moment a fist collided with his mouth and that fist did not belong to Alice or Lily.

It belonged to Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>James Potter was at a loss of what to do. On one hand there was Naina, a girl who he had always been friends with – she was the first one of Lily's friend to give him advice on how to woo her and had taken up his 'cause' many a times – who had been hurt so much by his best friend. He knew Sirius truly liked her, he knew Sirius had tried and changed for her and so he found it hard to understand what exactly transpired to make Sirius go back to his old ways…and the fact that Sirius was unwilling to talk about it did not help.<p>

Normally in such situations, James would have sought Remus' help considering he was the quietly burrowing types, the sensitive, the 'trust me…tell me everything' types but he had punched Sirius. He had actually used physical force…if it had not been against Sirius and in such serious circumstances James would have been overjoyed but it was against Sirius and it was in such serious circumstances.

Remus had stalked out of the room post the punch, leaving 6 very stunned individuals, and it was presumed he had gone to find a way to get to Naina. Sirius had stood silent and shocked for a minute before thundering off himself and it was presumed he had gone to the Quidditch field (or to shag some girl, James feverently hoped it was the former…)

So now Peter had gone to find Sirius while James was trying to comfort a distraught Lily – apparently Naina had not spoken a word after telling them what happened but was still sobbing. They sat on the sofa with Frank and Remus (turned out Naina had sent him away from the window where he had flew to be with her), waiting for some report on Naina by Alice or Ressa, both of whom were with her upstairs.

"Why would Sirius do something like this?" Lily exclaimed, "He had seemed totally fine all this time! What the hell happened?"

James looked over at Remus…once he had had time to think about it, Sirius' action and its motive had become painfully clear. That stupid fool, James thought bitterly, that old stupid fool!

"Lily…Sirius is complicated…"

"Sirius is a jerk."

Remus cut in, his eyes ablaze.

He could not believe Sirius had acted on those foolish insecurities. He could not believe that he had not sought advice from anyone before breaking someone's heart!

It had been so clear that Naina had fallen in love with him and he was falling too, Remus could see that, and then what did he do? He ruined it! And he broke that poor girl's heart!

* * *

><p>Sirius flew around aimlessly, listlessly. He fought strong urges to fly over to the Gryffindor Tower and lay his eyes on her just once more…it would do no good to anyone. It was best he forgot about her, it was best she forgot about him. If she hated him, it was the best thing to happen…she would never get her heart broken then…he would never break her then.<p>

Remus had punched him and he had deserved it but yes, he expected it from Alice or even Lily…but he should have known. Remus was close to Naina and Remus had tried to talk him out of his decision right at the beginning of it all and he had broken his trust or so Remus felt…but it was okay, he would understand that what Sirius did was for the best in the long run.

James had looked shocked but he knew it was only a matter of a little bit of clear thinking and Prongs would catch on to and he knew that although he would chide him and tell him he did wrong, he would stand by him – after all they were more like brothers than friends. But he did feel sorry for James…he was going to be pulled in a lot of different directions – Lily was Naina's best friend and Naina and James were friends as it were and Remus…Remus was against Sirius at the moment…and Peter…Sirius did not know where he stood…and how did it matter anyway, Peter was not really of consequence the way James or Remus or Lily were…he did not have a strong enough personality to be able to sway someone's stand…

Lily…he truly felt bad when he thought of her. She had trusted him with her best friend…she had always been friends with him, she had told him countless times to 'tell Potter to back off' and then confided that she could see that 'James was changing…' and he had hurt her with his actions, he knew…and he hoped she will understand whatever way she understood this…

Alice…she was one fiery witch and honestly Sirius was a little afraid of her. He knew her to be the protector of the group and along with Teressa (who he hadn't faced yet), he knew he needed to keep a look out for his own safety…but he was glad too…glad that Naina had such great friends, such protective friends…friends who would protect her from the likes of him…Naina would be protected now…

Naina…her name tasted sweet still like a distant pleasurable memory…he wondered what his name tasted like to her now…was it with a bitter thought she would always remember him? A angry thought? A sad one? But how did it matter anyway…she would forget about him, she would shut him up in a box labeled 'Trash of my life' just as he deserved.

Sirius closed his eyes as he felt the harsh wind sweep over him, leaning over his broom. He knew he had hurt her but she would get over it, she would.

The question he should have actually tried to answer was – Would he?

* * *

><p>It was nightfall now and Naina stood near the window, having refused to go for dinner but having been promised that something would be sneaked up for her, taking in the darkness…the darkness of a moonless night.<p>

She shivered but made no move to move. She had stopped crying now. She probably couldn't anymore.

So she wondered…she wondered what could have gone so terribly wrong? She had thought that everything was going fine…Sirius and her had been fine, happy, together…hadn't they? Or had she mistaken all of it?

They had been together the night before…and it had been fantastic. She could still feel his hands on her, inside her…his lips on her skin, his scent, his muscles and how they felt against her. She could feel him in such a real way that she felt as if he was right behind her, his arms around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck, his lips on her cheek, his hair falling against her own…

But he was not there.

He wasn't.

He had done all of that with some other girl. He had loved someone like he had loved her…and then it hit her…did he ever love her at all?

And Naina moved from away from the window.

She got under the blankets and she wrapped them tighter around her and she closed her eyes and she closed her heart.

Her room mates found her sleeping when they returned and as Ressa went to switch off her bedside light, her eyes caught a shining silver.

So she scooped it up and she went to the boys dormitory where she found the boys sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

She made her way to Sirius and without a word, emptied her palm next to him and then went back.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked at the dog tag in front of him and as he fingered it, turned it around over and over again as if trying to feel the warmth of her skin in it, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned back to find Remus looking at him, a pained understanding look on his face. He nodded once at Remus and got under the covers of his bed, closing the curtains around it.<p>

His hands closed around the cold silver and that's when his heart (the one that didn't actually exist) answered the unasked question – No he wouldn't, he wouldn't get over her.

And that thought terrified him and he vowed he would never let that answer become obvious to anyone else…ever because he knew that if he did, she would come back to him – she would forgive him in an instant – he had seen it in her eyes. And then she would get hurt again because he was Sirius Black and that's just the way he was.

"Happy New Year, love." He whispered into the darkness, making a promise to himself that he would not let her come back to him, no matter how much it pained him to be without her. He would do this for the girl with the purple eyes…with those enchanting purple eyes.

And he did.

* * *

><p>Next morning breakfast found Sirius with his arm around Betty Rice as she snuggled into him and as he ran his hand up and down her arm.<p>

It also saw Naina Kapoor making her first public appearance post the break up. It also saw her walking, dignified and poised, to the huge table and taking a seat next to Allison instead of her usual one and it saw Lily, Ressa and Alice leave their seats and make their way to the opposite end and sitting with their hurting friend.

It also saw James sighing as he took in the scene and Remus sighing as he caught Sirius sneaking a look at the dark haired girl from the corner of his eyes.

"So holidays end tomorrow…whats the plan?" Peter asked, uncomfortable in the loaded silence.

Sirius rounded to look at him, an incredulous expression on his face. He opened his mouth to most probably snap at him but thought better of it and grabbing Betty's hand, dragged her out of the Great Hall…subconsciously wondering if Naina's gaze followed him.

"So…classes tomorrow, eh?" Ressa quipped having spied the scene Sirius just enacted.

"Yeah…wonder what unbelievable homework the teachers plan to pile on us!" Alice joked, her eyes fixed on Naina.

Naina could feel all of their eyes on her, as with most of the other eyes in the Great Hall, and suddenly her resolve to get over all of it swayed it and she stood up from the table, feeling all the eyes following her every movement, every twitch of her face.

"Excuse me guys…I think I should get my Charms homework done…its due in a couple of days…"

"I'll come with you." Lily immediately offered but Naina lightly shook her head at him.

"I will see you all later…I will be at the library. Bye."

* * *

><p>And that's where she went. She intended to keep good on her words. But fate seemed to want something else because on her way to get the required book, she ran into Sirius and Betty, wrapped in each other and she stopped short.<p>

Her eyes took in the sight of Sirius making out with that girl, her eyes took in how he supported her against him like he had done with her just a day back. She took in how he placed hot kisses on Betty's exposed shoulder as she arched her head back and a strangled breath came out of her, stopping both of them in mid-action and turn around to look at her.

He helped Betty down and she buttoned up her shirt and tugged on Sirius' hand but Sirius was caught in those mesmerizing purple eyes and he just about managed to nod at Betty, telling her that he would follow her in just a moment.

Betty had left with a last look at the two people whose eyes seem to be boring into each other.

Naina and Sirius hardly noticed her departure, they were both caught up in each other, drinking in each other.

Naina took a few tentative steps towards him, her thoughts occupied by why did it seem like Sirius was looking at her the same way she knew she was looking at him…so fragile that one breath could break the whole moment…maybe there was hope, a story, an explanation and Naina was hungry for it. She did not care how desperate she sounded, even to herself, she loved this man. She loved him, no matter what, and she was going to fight for it…at least once.

"Hey."

Her voice sounded alien to her own self.

"Hi." He replied throatily, still looking at her in that strange way.

Something was wrong with his face. His lip area seemed swollen but hadn't she slapped him…and this looked like a punch…maybe Alice…?

Without even realizing, her fingers were caressing his face, her eyes full of care…so much care that they made Sirius shut his own, just feeling her all around him.

"Alice?"

"Remus."

"Remus?" she was shocked…she had never seen or even imagined Remus to be violent.

"Yeah…he really likes you."

"Hmmm…I am sorry."

"Why?"

"You're hurt."

Sirius opened his eyes slowly, feeling her fingers on his lips, her eyes clear and pure and she was leaning forward…as was he.

* * *

><p><em>"How can I forget you<em>  
><em>Memories come and go<em>  
><em>You're all I've ever wanted<em>  
><em>You're all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Can I be happy<em>  
><em>Living with your ghost<em>  
><em>The pictures tell the story<em>  
><em>I took them off the wall<em>  
><em>It's hard enough to get through<em>  
><em>I still can feel the fall<em>  
><em>Do you even think of me at all?<em>

_I want you_  
><em>Only you...only you<em>

_I could start it over_  
><em>And find somebody new<em>  
><em>A beautiful distraction<em>  
><em>Just a hand to hold on to<em>  
><em>But if you ask me<em>  
><em>Would that love be true?<em>

_I want you_  
><em>Only you...only you<em>

_I wanna taste you again_  
><em>Like a secret or a sin<em>  
><em>Breathin' out breathin in<em>  
><em>There is no one else for me<em>  
><em>But you<em>  
><em>Only you"<em>

_~ Only You by Matthew Perryman Jones_

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Do you think Sirius will let Naina in? Or will they make a mistake they will both regret forever? Or will Sirius let her go and feel the pain of it forever?<strong>

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next? I have seen that this story has got a lot of hits and some alerts but only two people seem to be reviewing...I request the others to please also send in a few words...it means a lot and helps an author come up with better stuff...Thank You.**

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**Please do make your suggestions… :)**

**A quick shout out to Cylyste, blackprongsscarletlily for reviewing and asking me to continue…Thank You! You guys are the only two who consistently review and I am so grateful for that! :) **

**Cylyste – Glad you think so…and glad you like Naina. And yes, Sirius is one complicated dude… :P Thank You for reviewing! :)**

**NOTE to ALL those who have ADDED this to their Alert, fav list, REVIEW OR DON'T ADD AT ALL. A writer invests a lot into these pages you read…least you can do is respect them.**

**Thank You for reading (and hopefully reviewing)**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


	7. The Truth?

**AUTHOR's NOTE – So this is my first attempt at M rated writing…so hopefully it wont be too bad.  
>This is about Sirius and my OC, Naina, and tells of their relationship with each other…how they each battle their insecurities and the others' too and whether they succeed or not…<strong>

**PLOT – Sirius and Naina – two souls, two approaches to life and love but they are connected by a thread – a thread of life and love itself. But will the thread hold? Sirius/OC. Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own HP, obviously...but I do own my own characters in this story as well as the plot itself. Using either of these without my permission will not be appreciated AT ALL.**

**NOTE to ALL those who have ADDED this to their Alert, fav list, REVIEW OR DON'T ADD AT ALL. A writer invests a lot into these pages you read…least you can do is respect them.**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Nothing Else<strong>

**Chapter 7 – The Truth?  
><strong>

And Sirius felt her lips on his, moving against them like they had never left them in the first place and with a groan he surrendered. His hands wove themselves in her dark hair, messing it up around his fingers as he pulled her closer.

He granted her entry into his mouth and their tongues embraced each other. He felt her hands running up and down his back, her knee pushing into his arousal and a guttural moan escaped him and he steered her towards an abandoned table nearby, coaxing her to sit on it which she did but did not ease her grip on him while doing so.

Sirius did not what had come over him or her for that matter…he had expected another slap or tears but not this..not her concern and her care and her…her kiss. Her eyes held so much concern for him, not pity, not sympathy…but pure and simple care that he had been bowled over and when she had moved closer, he couldn't help but move closer to.

And then her lips had met his waiting ones…and he had lost all track of coherent thought.

He had left her lips now and was dragging his own across her hot skin…from her chin to her collarbone as she gripped his hair, pulling at the strands, arching back giving him better access.

He was now pulling her sweater from her shoulder and was nibbling and licking the exposed skin when she moaned out his name and the reality came crashing to him.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I TOOK SO MANY PAINS TO PUSH HER AWAY ONLY TO LET HER BACK AGAIN? No, no way. She has to hate me, she has to forget al expectations with me! Sirius thought, his face flushing…trying to ignore the soft touch of her fingers on his shoulder.

Lightly shaking his head, he mentally apologized for the words he was going to utter next.

"Enjoying this, Purple?"

Naina moaned again, her eyes closed…feeling him breath into her shoulder.

"Yeah? Well good…we can do this…because you are fucking good at this…"

Naina stirred a bit, not really understanding him.

Sirius sighed inwardly. He had hoped he would not have to go further but it looked like he would have to and with a deep breath, he spoke the next words, not believing he actually was…

"You know…this will be so much better…just fuck buddies. You would like that, wont you? You are like all other girls, aren't you? You would love me sliding inside of you from night to night, make you scream my name…and the other nights, we could both be free to do whatever or whoever we lik-"

Naina had pushed him away, her eyes wide and filled with disgust.

Her lower lip shook, all swollen and pink, "That's what you think of me?"

Sirius desperately wanted to rush to her and grab her hand and hit himself hard and tell her he didn't, that he was lying through his teeth…tell her he will break anyone's teeth who ever made her feel like that but he didn't. Instead he smirked, rubbing his own lip appreciatively.

"You think I am a whore? A slut?" Her voice was now breaking and her eyes were fast watering.

NO, he thought, I don't think that! I could never think that! You are so pure, so precious…and that's why you deserve someone so much better than me…please forgive me for all these harsh UNTRUE words..please…

But he said nothing.

"I cant believe it, Sirius…I thought I was different for you. I thought you…I thought we were different…"

"Well…you are like all others, okay Purple?"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh come on…don't get this way…we can still have fun…" He sauntered over to her, letting one cold finger place itself under her chin.

"Don't, Sirius, don't make me hate myself…don't make me hate myself for falling in love with you. I am sorry I did, I am sorry I thought we were different, I am sorry I thought I was different for you but please don't…don't make me feel so disgusted at myself that I cannot live with myself." She spoke in a soft defeated voice straight into his eyes and he staggered just a bit, letting his finger drop as he involuntarily moved back and watched her fix her sweater and her jump down from the table and move away from him.

And all he wanted to do was call out to her, call out to her and tell her to come back and save him but Sirius had always had a big ego and he always had ideas he held strong and they held his heart back.

* * *

><p>Sirius knew what he had done was unforgivable but wasn't that what he was aiming at anyway…to disgust her so much with him that she would not grant him with a second look…ever.<p>

But those tears…they told him something, something he had not expected to see in them after he said all this…they were not angry, they reflected an emotion he couldn't put a finger on…and those words, they provided him with no comfort…instead they had sent a chill down his spine.

Had he gone too far? Had he done some irreparable damage and not the kind he was aiming for?

Had he?

Sirius had no answer and frankly he was too ill-equipped to think about it…for once he had not been able to read Naina Kapoor's eyes and that frightened him…

Plus, he had bigger things to worry about or rather more tangible…Remus had punched him when he had cheated on Naina, what would he do once he got to know what he had said to her…killing him did not seem like a far off possibility but honestly Sirius could not even argue that he would not deserve it. His words were unforgivable and because Naina had not really punished him for it, he was expecting (even hoping) for some kind of punishment for those blasphemous utterance.

He realized he could have effectively ruined his friendship with Remus because he knew Remus could never be proper friends with someone he didn't respect and Sirius was almost certain that his words today would be the reason Remus Lupin would stop respecting him…he sincerely hoped that that wouldn't happen…that by some miracle Remus would forgive him after cursing him to oblivion if that's what it took…

* * *

><p>Naina could not believe that this was how she had said those three words to Sirius, to anyone. Yesterday she had felt betrayed and confused, today she felt disgusted and small…she felt dirty and low. Sirius' smirk, his words, his suggestion…she shuddered at the mere recollection of them. She could not believe that the first guy she ever fell in love with, the first guy who she trusted with everything thought of her this way…as a slut.<p>

And truth be told, ever since that incident in the library, Naina was feeling closer to that word with every passing second…she was feeling as if that word was washing over her entire self, washing away every other identity. That word had started to define her and a whimper escaped Naina's shaking lips as another sob wrecked through her body and she pulled her knees closer to herself as she sought refuge in the 6th year bathroom's hard cold floor.

And this was where her roommate Allison Thomas found her, almost lying down, exhausted with bloodshot eyes.

"Naina?" Allison approached the girl on the floor hesitantly. She knew what had happened with her and Sirius…the cheating the break-up, after all everyone present in the castle knew it and she was sure that those out of it would come to know as soon as they returned.

Naina did not look up because quite frankly she had little strength or even will to do so. She just lay there, despondent – that word still slashing her on the inside.

"Naina?" Allison repeated, now kneeling down next to the girl, worry etched on her face.

"Slut."

Allison thought that Naina was referring to Betty Rice and she just laid a comforting hand on her roommate's shoulder.

"Come on Naina…leave her. Don't go as low as her."

"Me."

Now Allison was confused and more than a little worried. Why was Naina calling herself 'a slut', if that was what she was indeed doing and Allison wasn't mistaken. Had she made some rash decision in consequence of the breakup…

"What?"

"I AM. A. SLUT."

Allison was shocked but still confused and definitely enraged that anyone had called Naina such a crappy thing!

"No, you're not. Who said that to you?"

"Sirius…he implied it." A throaty laugh escaped her mouth now but there was no humour in it.

Now Allison was livid.

"WHAT? Are you sure? THE NERVE OF THAT ABSOLUTE JERK!"

"Leave it, Allison…" Naina was now staring at her hands, her voice small.

"That scound- What?"

"I don't want to think about him any more…"

Allison blinked but then gathered herself.

"Well…that's probably a good idea…lets go back to the common room now…" she said, getting up from the cold floor from beside Naina and held out a hand for her distraught companion.

"You…you go ahead, Allison. I'll come in some time…need to get myself sorted first…"

"Ummm…are you sure…I can wait…" Allison said, not convinced this was a good idea.

"Yeah…yeah I am. Go on. I'll catch up. Thanks a lot though, Allison."

Allison nodded and left the bathroom, passing an encouraging smile to Naina at the door before closing it softly behind her giving Naina the privacy she needed.

Naina had by now gotten up and was making her way to the washbasin where she splashed her face and neck with the ice cold water and looked up at the mirror to examine herself and thasts when she noticed the slight swell in her lips.

Absentmindedly, she ran a wet finger over them, her tip touching it lightly and that's when a small doubt came to her…and she snatched her hand back.

What if Sirius was right? Was she a whore?

Her reflection seemed to be pointing it to be not a very distant possibility…her lips were swollen, hair tousled, shirt askew…and she knew it in her heart that she would have gone a lot further with Sirius in the library had he not said what he said…she would have had sex with a man right after he had cheated on her and was not even sorry about it! Did THAT not make her a fit definition for a 'slut'?

A shiver ran through her and she shut her eyes tight in disgust and she felt nauseas…she could not even bear to look at herself! She had dropped so much in her own eyes!

But even with her eyes closed to the world and to herself, Naina could not banish the thoughts which were now flooding her whole self…her shirts were too tight, her breasts too big, her skirt too short, her figure too curvy…she looked and dressed like a slut! It wasn't Sirius' fault…she looked like one! Maybe she even acted like one! Wasn't she too forthcoming in her advances with Sirius? WASN'T SHE?

And she fell to the floor, her face in her hands, hiding it from the world…but her thoughts…they seemed to have invaded her soul.

* * *

><p><em>I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping<em>  
><em>While my guitar gently weeps<em>  
><em>I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping<em>  
><em>Still my guitar gently weeps<em>

_I don't know why nobody told you_  
><em>how to unfold your love<em>  
><em>I don't know how someone controlled you<em>  
><em>they bought and sold you<em>

_I look at the world and I notice it's turning_  
><em>While my guitar gently weeps<em>  
><em>With every mistake we must surely be learning<em>  
><em>Still my guitar gently weeps<em>

_I don't know how you were diverted_  
><em>no one alerted you<em>  
><em>I don't know how you were inverted<em>  
><em>you were perverted too<em>

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping_  
><em>While my guitar gently weeps<em>  
><em>I look at you all<em>  
><em>Still my guitar gently weeps<em>

_I look from the wings at the play you are staging_  
><em>While my guitar gently weeps<em>  
><em>As I'm sitting here doing nothing but aging<em>  
><em>Still my guitar gently weeps...<em>

_~ While my guitar gently weeps by The Beatles_

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? Has Sirius caused more damage than he ever thought he could? Will Naina fall prey to these thoughts?<strong>

**So…you want more? Want to know what happens next? I have seen that this story has got a lot of hits and some alerts but only three people seem to be reviewing...I request the others to please also send in a few words...it means a lot and helps an author come up with better stuff...Thank You.**

**If you like the sound of Sirius and Naina, please do check out my others stories on them…**

**Please do make your suggestions… :)**

**A quick shout out to blackprongsscarletlily (you are getting a shout out for every chapter you review…you are my most consistent reviewer! :D), Writerchic88 and cylyste for reviewing and asking me to continue…Thank You!**

**Writerchic88 – No problem about the late review…at least you did. :p And I am glad you like Remus…he is one of the main people in this fic, besides I love his friendship with Naina…hope you like it too…and am glad you like the fic and are waiting for the next chapter…hope the excitement only increases with this chapter. :)**

**Cylyste – I am glad Remus is 'dazzling' you! Lol! :D And I am happy you like the girls' bonding…hope you liked this chapter too. :)**

**NOTE to ALL those who have ADDED this to their Alert, fav list, REVIEW OR DON'T ADD AT ALL. A writer invests a lot into these pages you read…least you can do is respect them.**

**Thank You for reading (and hopefully reviewing)**

**KingKhan aka Rae**


End file.
